


A Silent Angel

by alpineshoodratt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Baby Werewolves, Betrayal, Bonding, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Castiel in Heat, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean to the Rescue, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Full Shift Werewolves, Heartbreak, Kidnapped Castiel, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Murder, Murder Family, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Partner Betrayal, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Rutting, Underage Sex, Victim Castiel, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat, Wolf Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpineshoodratt/pseuds/alpineshoodratt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Castiel, DON’T SAY A WORD” his father called after him in his Alpha voice. </p><p>Jimmy had never used his Alpha voice on Castiel, never had a need to.  Betas were frightened and encouraged to obey with the deep tone, Omegas would submit fully and follow orders immediately. </p><p>DON’T SAY A WORD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel James Novak was born on a Thursday morning to Beta Amelia and Alpha Jimmy. When the doctor laid the little one on his mother’s chest, his father breathed…

“He’s perfect” 

Jimmy wasn’t the only one to appreciate the pup’s beauty. Nurses fussed over the infant with a full head of black hair and beautiful blue eyes, “angel eyes” is how the staff referred to him.

His sister, Claire, just 6 years old, adored her little brother, insisting on helping with everything from diaper changing to lullaby singing. Sweet little blonde girl would shift and sleep next to Castiel, to keep him warm and safe, she said. 

In the wolf community, you do not shift unless you’re in private and only with family. Shifting is a bit taboo, humans tend to overreact. Almost all packs do it, just not in public and they rarely speak of it. 

Jimmy taught Cas to shift when he was two years old. The toddler was over the moon, running circles around their small yard, rolling in the grass. Amelia discouraged it but there was nothing Jimmy wouldn’t do for his pup. He loved his wife and daughter, of course, but the connection between father and son ran deeper.

Amelia was a preschool teacher, didn’t make a lot of money but they always got by. No one knew exactly what Jimmy did. Sometimes he would come home with large sums of money, sometimes he would go weeks without bringing in a cent. His wife, wisely, saved the good days money to prepare for bad weeks  
.   
Castiel was 5, Claire 11, both attending the same school, Jimmy had to go pick up his son twice in the first week of kindergarten for shifting. Amelia was more than furious when her husband laughed and said, 

“That’s my wolf boy”

On days Jimmy was gone, to work or whatever it was he did, Cas would smell his Alpha father coming home, would shift and greet him at the door like a puppy. Amelia hated it, Claire rarely shifted anymore but she cuddled Castiel’s wolf. Gorgeous shiny black fur, sapphire eyes darkening to midnight blue.

Claire presented Beta at 12. Her parents were relieved. Alpha females were rare, not able to give birth but able to impregnate. Omegas were treated like glass, guaranteed to procreate, timid and easily influenced. Thankfully, Beta females could breed with male Betas or male Alphas. They had the best chance at quote ‘a normal life’. 

Castiel had just turned 10, Claire 16 when the men started coming. Sometimes Jimmy was home for them, would step outside and talk in hushed voices. A few times they would visit when it was just Amelia home alone with her pups. The men started off politely asking for her husband, as time went by, they came more often, looking for Jimmy. Jimmy would stay away for days at a time, never letting his wife know where he was. 

One day, Cas and Claire doing their homework at the kitchen table, the door was kicked in. The stench of angry Alpha filled the room and Amelia yelled for the pups to go to their rooms. Castiel obeyed without question, Claire went as far as the hallway and stopped, waiting and listening. The men wanted Jimmy again, Amelia told them she hadn’t seen him in days and one of them back handed her into the wall.

Claire shifted and ran out to protect her mother, only to be kicked in the ribs as she launched herself at the Alphas. Castiel heard the screams and thumps, hiding deep in the closet, as far back as he could manage. The men told a bloody Amelia and Claire’s limping wolf, if Jimmy didn’t contact them soon, they would be back.

Amelia had enough. Immediately after the Alphas left, she began to pack. Frantic and unorganized, pulling pictures from the walls, stuffing clothes in large garbage bags. Claire was demanding Castiel gather the toys he wanted to take, when he caught the scent of his father. 

Jimmy entered the house to find the living room in disarray. Amelia came down the hallway with another plastic bag filled to its capacity, stopped when she laid eyes on her husband. 

“I’m done, Jimmy. I’ve been waiting for you to grow up for years. Look at my face, your friends did that. Claire may have a broken rib and it took me half an hour to get Castiel out of his closet. Those men were looking for you again; you put our Claire and Castiel in danger with whatever scheme you thought up this time. It’s over. I’m taking the pups and going to my mother’s”.

Jimmy’s expression morphed from concern, to fury.

“You’re not taking my son from me” 

“Thanks a lot Dad” came a retort from Claire, “I love you too” 

“You’re 16, you can go with your mother if you want to, but Castiel stays with me. This isn’t up for discussion. You want to leave me, Amelia? I won’t try to stop you; you’re not taking my pup.” 

Cas and his big sister stood in the living room, listening to the argument, looking back and forth between their parents like watching a tennis match.   
When his mom screamed in his dad’s face; spit on him, Castiel watched his father shift and rip his mother’s throat out. He cemented to his spot on the carpet, staring silently at the incredible amount of blood pouring from her neck. Jimmy had never even raised his voice to Amelia before, let alone his hand. The violence was animalistic and brutal.

Claire screamed, charged at her father’s wolf, only to have her airway shredded as well. The 10 year old pup, heard the gurgles from the Betas, listened to the panting growls of his Alpha father’s wolf. Castiel made no movements produced no sounds. 

The beige Berber dyeing itself a shade of deep crimson, Jimmy calmed enough to shift back to his human form. Naked and bloody, he knelt down to Castiel eye level, holding his face in his hands,

“Cas? Castiel? You need to listen to Daddy, ok? Ok, Cas?”

Castiel continued to admire the new red carpet simply nodded. 

“Good boy, good boy. I want you to go in to your closet, behind the shoe rack, ok? Stay there and stay very very quiet. Understand, pup?” 

Cas bowed his head slightly, signaling comprehension, turning to head down the hallway, away from the carnage.

“Castiel, DON’T SAY A WORD” his father called after him in his Alpha voice. 

Jimmy had never used his Alpha voice on Castiel, never had a need to. Betas were frightened and encouraged to obey with the deep tone, Omegas would submit fully and follow orders immediately. 

 

DON’T SAY A WORD 

 

Police officers and paramedics showed up an hour later, Cas still in the darkness of his closet. He had no concept of time, staring at blackness, staying quiet like Jimmy had instructed him to.

When a female Beta officer discovered him, hiding behind a row of shelves, she pulled him gently in to his room. The light was so bright, Castiel squinted and blinked. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” she asked with a sad smile. 

The boy opened his mouth to tell her, he had no voice. He continued to open and shut his mouth, tears stinging his eyes as he and the officer both realized he couldn’t speak.

“It’s ok, honey. We’ll get you to the hospital; we’ll call your dad, sound good?”

Castiel followed the nice lady out in to the living room, where she tried to cover his eyes and prevent him from seeing his mom and sister. How could she know she was too late?   
The pup was a little more than confused. Why would they call his dad if it was his dad that did this?

He rode with the officer to the emergency room, after a complete examination from the doctor on call, he was declared unharmed, except for his inability to speak. He wrote down his name, father’s name and used the opportunity to tell them that he was able to speak just a few hours ago. Doctor declared him mute resulting from trauma.   
A pair of officers in suits, detectives, came to ask questions. Castiel wrote as neatly as a 10 year old could on the white board. Described the Alpha men that stopped by earlier, told them he hid in the closet and heard noises but never came out. Cas loved his father, adored him, and trusted him to come pick him up. He would lie through his teeth to keep Jimmy with him. Mom and Claire were gone, he needed his Dad. 

As he predicted, Jimmy rushed in to the ER frantically. It appeared as if he had just been told about the brutal murders of his wife and daughter and his son taken to the hospital. He gave an Oscar worthy performance, tears and profanities at just the right spots. The relief and joy upon seeing Castiel was not an act, he had prayed the pup would know what to say.

Cas’s muteness caught him by surprise though. At first, he considered it to be a facade the boy was using to avoid questions. Left alone with him while the nurses drew up his discharge papers, Castiel continued to try and talk. Nothing. Not a single syllable. Jimmy handed his son the whiteboard, asking what happened to his voice. Cas wrote, 

DON’T SAY A WORD 

Somewhere in his psyche, the Alpha voice demanding he obey had overridden his control and the wolf part of his being refused to let him say a word. 

Literally.

Jimmy packed up his boy and moved to Wolf, Wyoming, an unincorporated community with a very small population, the majority of residents: werewolves.   
Castiel and his father had no pack to claim, so they were considered lone wolves. Jimmy applied for and received the right to homeschool Cas since the pup was diagnosed mute. His father didn’t have to actually teach anything, Castiel took school online; he was a very good student, studying independently. Castiel found a love for drawing, he became a very talented artist, it was a good way to fill up his empty days; he had no friends and no desire to make any.

The 10 year old’s father started leaving and returning with large sums of money again. Their life fell in to a comfortable routine. Learning to communicate with common signs, pointing and writing, Cas was content. He never allowed himself to remember his mom or Claire. 

Castiel presented Omega just a few weeks after his 12th birthday. It was no surprise to Jimmy, the intense way the boy had reacted to an Alpha voice, Omega instinct. His father came home late, the smell of Omega heat in the air, found his son feverish and writhing on his bed. He helped him in to a cool bath, explained to him exactly what was happening to his body and how precious and rare he was.

Only one in 17,000 male wolves presents Omega. Female Omegas make up 23% of the werewolf population.

Jimmy rushed to Sheridan, the nearby city he did most of his business, to purchase suppressants and ‘heat helpers’. He was lucky Castiel was a smart kid and wouldn’t have to have the aids demonstrated for him. His first painful heat lasted 5 long days. After that, he took his pills religiously, without fail, every day. He was rare, beautiful and mute; Cas wouldn’t step outside their apartment for a very long time. A male Omega that couldn’t scream for help? Perfect target for knot heads.

By his 14th birthday, Castiel had enough sense to understand that whatever his father did for a living wasn’t exactly legal. He didn’t know the details, didn’t want to, and didn’t ask. Cas and Jimmy were enough family for one another; it was the two of them against the world. Rarely had there ever been a father/son bond as strong as theirs.

Jimmy’s friend, Benny, began visiting once a week. He would either give Cas’s father money, or collect money from him. As time went on, Benny’s stopovers would last longer and become more frequent. Castiel like him. Liked him a lot. Enjoyed his company, he stayed inside alone or with his father for the last two years. Benny was an Alpha and Cas thought the man smelled like heaven. It was a hard to describe scent, somewhere between pine needles and the air after it rains. He was a tall and built, had a kind voice with a soft Louisiana accent. His smile memorized the young Omega.

Cas was 16 when Benny began to pester his father about mating him. Jimmy always gave the same answer, 

“Not until he’s 18” 

Arguing that most Omegas were claimed by 14 did no good. Those were female Omegas, Castiel was different. Jimmy didn’t want his baby boy popping out pups at such a young age. The kid was small, delicate; he wouldn’t risk Cas’s health to please an Alpha. So, every visit, Benny would ask Castiel,

“When are you going to run away with me and let me claim you?” 

And every time Castiel would smile affectionately and point to his father, who would repeat monotonously,

“When he’s 18, Benny. I promise him to you when he’s 18” 

Benny would stick out his lower lip in exaggerated disappointment and Cas would shake his head in amusement. Benny didn’t care that Castiel couldn’t speak. He understood the Omega through hand gestures, body language and facial expression. And his scent. Benny could tell exactly how Cas was feeling at any given time. The suppressors had hindered his hormone production, but his pheromones still hit an Alpha’s nose, no matter how many scent blockers he used. The Alpha would sit close to the Omega, leaning towards his neck whenever he thought Cas’s father wasn’t watching, inhaling deeply.

Benny’s Alpha scent overwhelmed not just Castiel. The minute Jimmy smelled arousal coming from the larger Alpha, Benny was shown to the door with a   
“See you next week” 

Cas would blush prettily and wave his goodbyes. Benny would tip his Greek fisherman’s hat, smile slyly and leave with a spring in his step.

Castiel would be his mate.

He could wait 2 more years, heck, for Cas, he would wait a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within a month they were mated, Mary wearing her claim mark on her shoulder with pride. John quit hunting and worked with her dad running the garage next to the diner. His beautiful Omega continued to wait tables until she carried their first pup.

John Winchester became a bounty hunter after he was honorably discharged from the Marines. He was strong, tough, mean and always got his man. It was decent money and allowed him to travel. 

He met Mary in a small Kansas town, at a diner where she worked. Her golden hair, her enchanting smile and a voice that made all his Alpha wolf’s aggression calm. She was an Omega, grew up locally, part of the Campbell pack. Omegas weren’t usually allowed to work outside the home, but her parents owned the diner and no one, absolutely no one, messes with a Campbell. 

Her scent was addictive; he fought to keep the smell of his arousal and the red invading his eyes at bay. John stayed in town for a week, which was 4 days more than he needed to apprehend the bail jumper. He ate at the diner, sat at the same table and spoke with the same waitress every day. Then he summoned to courage to ask her Alpha father’s permission to court her properly. 

Permission granted.

Within a month they were mated, Mary wearing her claim mark on her shoulder with pride. John quit hunting and worked with her dad running the garage next to the diner. His beautiful Omega continued to wait tables until she carried their first pup.

Dean Winchester was born on a Wednesday, in the same bed he was conceived in. The Campbell pack had a proud tradition of breeding and giving birth in their wolf form. Mary’s gorgeous blonde wolf had less labor and quicker recovery this way. Birthing a shifted pup, a light brown wolf with deep green eyes, she returned to her wolf form whenever she nursed.

John’s pack hadn’t embraced this unconventional reproducing method, but his Omega was the one doing all the hard work, she should be able to choose. John never thought of Mary any less than himself because she presented Omega. He admired her strength and her kindness. Watching his mate with their pup made his heart sing.   
Around Dean’s first birthday, he finally learned to shift human. Spending his infancy in wolf form, the feral side of his personality became more prominent than the human side. That’s exactly what the Campbell pack wanted. They didn’t need wolves pretending to be human. The wanted wolves that could appear human but be animalistic at heart. Dean was the picture of a good Campbell wolf. 

If John was ever in doubt of his new pack’s way of life, he certainly never spoke of it. As the Alpha in his family, he had the right to take his Omega and pup and move wherever he chose. His choice was to have Mary and Dean stay right here in Kansas, with their pack.

4 short years later, Mary gave John another pup. Samuel Winchester was born on a Monday night, in the same bed as his older brother. A dark brown wolf with shaggy fur and sparkling eyes, mixed colors of brown, green and gold. Dean immediately shifted and stayed by Sam’s side anytime the pup wasn’t in his mother’s arms. The deep seeded protective instinct towards his baby brother would last a life time. 

At 6 months old, Sam was still in wolf form. He hadn’t learned how to shift yet. The unthinkable happened. A lone wolf, dirty white with yellow eyes, traveling through the Campbell’s territory caught the scent of John’s Omega. Mary was mated, bonded, and her scent advertised that fact. Walking from her family’s diner, bringing dinner to the garage her father had given her Alpha mate, Mary was attacked by the rogue wolf.

She wasn’t the helpless, weak Omega the stranger assumed she was. Mary shifted quickly, going for the lone wolf’s throat. Any thoughts of knotting her were quickly dismissed as the coward fought for his life. The Campbell pack didn’t raise poor, helpless Omegas. Mary could fight, and she did, to her very last breath. In the end, the Beta wolf was simply stronger than her.

By the time she was discovered, the lone wolf had disappeared, leaving a trail of blood to the Campbell’s territory boarder. John was destroyed, but he had two young pups to raise and protect. Without their mother, too many memories and despair in Kansas, the Alpha father moved his pups to Wolf, Wyoming before Sam’s first birthday.   
He started out slow, buying a small business in nearby Sheridan. All the money he earned, minus living expenses, turned around and reinvested in another business. John gained a reputation, becoming more like the hunter he was before he met Mary. When he decided he had control over enough of Sheridan to regulate most of the commerce, he started refurbishing his properties. 

First the night club, a remodeled warehouse taking up a full city block. Apartments and offices built above the bar, dance floor, stage and stripper poles. His private quarters where he and his pups lived. The club was the first one of its kind in Sheridan county, residents poured in, followed by out-of-towners coming from all over based on the clubs reputation. 

John Winchester continued to expand. Local bars, brothels and, influencing his friends at City Hall with donations, managed to have his casino project approved. He was rich; Sam and Dean taking well care of, but would not tolerate anyone owing him money. Wolves and humans alike both learned rather quickly to pay their obligations, the alternative was undesirable to say the least. Unlike many packs, John Winchester encouraged his collectors to shift when needed to intimidate.

Dean raised his brother in the large apartment built above the club. He taught him to shift, how to talk, his shapes, numbers and his alphabet. No greater brother ever existed. Dean was 12 when he presented Alpha, Sam following 4 years later. 

A strong Alpha family no one dared to cross.

Both pups received good grades, made a lot of friends but none of their buddies were ever allowed in their home. By the time Dean entered high school, he already worked for his father. Started with tailing John’s minions, building up to collecting money himself. His best friend, Benny, working alongside him. It was a well-known fact, after numerous opportunities to pay your debt to the Winchesters, if Dean and Benny showed up at your door, it was too late.

Sam joined the family business as well, taking over the books and bringing any discrepancies to John’s attention. Employee theft ended in death, no exceptions. The youngest Alpha met and mated a Beta named Jessica. Beautiful woman, breathtaking wolf, she moved above the club to Sam’s apartment. Prelaw, she happily offered legal knowledge whenever John had a doubt. The lead Alpha accepted her as a daughter and began to harass Dean about when he would mate.

Dean kept company with female Betas, mostly strippers from the club and occasionally prostitutes from the brothel. He had no desire to mate, no plans for pups or settling down. Lisa, a pole dancer, fancied herself his favorite and clung to the belief that he would claim her after he ‘sowed his oats’. Dean considered her a good lay; that was the extent of his feeling for Lisa.

Sam was 22, Dean and Benny both 26 and the newest problem was Jimmy Novak. Jimmy often visited a variety of John’s businesses. Gambling, mostly, sometimes he won, sometimes he lost. Last visit to the casino he took out a marker, had a bad night, and walked out owing $50,000. Benny knew him personally and gave him more chances to repay his debt than he usually would.

$50,000 was a large sum of money, even to a rich and powerful man like John Winchester. A month had gone without payment; John sent Sam and Dean to Jimmy’s door. Benny’s friendship might get in the way, he was ordered to drive and stay by the car. Benny made an attempt to call Jimmy and warn him, Dean saw the phone in his hand; he quickly pocketed it and slid in to the driver’s seat of the limo. Pulling up in front of the apartment building, Sam shifted, his wolf dark brown, shaggy and long with broad shoulders, mostly to instill fear, he didn’t kill as easily as his brother did.

 

Castiel sat at the end of the couch, sketching his sleeping father lounging in the recliner. Some western Jimmy was watching hummed in the background. Cas smelled it a full minute before a loud knock on the door announced angry Alphas. He rolled over the arm of the sofa, slid across the end table and buried himself in the corner, attempting to be as small as physically possible.

By then, Jimmy had caught the scent as well and hurried to open the door before it was kicked in. Immediately, Sam’s wolf had him on his back, his fangs hovering over the older Alpha’s jugular. Dean followed Sam in, walking slow and casual.

“Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. You don’t write, you don’t call, starting to think you don’t like us”

Castiel’s father, nervous about moving his throat in order to answer, just whimpered a bit. Cas had never heard his father whimper or smelled his father’s fear until this moment.   
“You owe my dad an awful lot of money, Jimmy. I know Benny has given you more than enough chances to arrange payment, I’m afraid now I’ll have to………………” 

Dean cut off in midsentence, sniffing the air and searching the room. The smell of Omega fear, bitter and burning in his sinuses, overwhelmed his Alpha wolf.

“You have an Omega….” He murmured breathlessly, “You’ve been holding out on us, my friend” 

Sam, scenting the air as well, backed off of Jimmy’s throat enough for him to answer,

“No, Dean. He’s my son, not my Omega. He has nothing to do with this”

“I beg to differ,’ Dean continuing to circle the room, inhaling deeply to find Castiel. “HE? Your son is a male Omega? That’s worth more than $50,000”

Jimmy started to protest further, only to feel the hot breath and sharp teeth of Sam’s wolf encouraging him to stay quiet. Dean caught sight of the pup, curled in to a ball in the corner. The Alpha squatted down in front of the Omega, using his softest voice, 

“Hello, Angel. What’s your name?” 

Castiel kept his face hidden, terrified of an unknown angry Alpha. Jimmy chanced injury to say,

“He’s mute Dean. I swear. He hasn’t spoken a word since he was 10 years old. He won’t be able to answer you, please don’t punish him.”

“I could never hurt an Omega, Jimmy. What kind of pack do you think I’m from? No, you’re going to sign his papers over to me, as payment in full. Let him up, Sammy.” 

Sam’s wolf back off, Jimmy took the opportunity to stand and face Dean.

“Castiel is not property, Dean. The last person who attempted to take him from me had their throat ripped out.” 

“Are you threatening me?” the older Winchester inquired while the younger one growled and bared is teeth. Dean exhaled loudly, “Look at me Omega”.

It was a demand from an Alpha and Cas had no choice but to obey. Gazing at intense green eyes, teardrops creeping down his cheeks, Castiel held his breath as Dean studied his face.

“He’s gorgeous. How have you kept him hidden for so long? His scent is amazing, even his fear intoxicates me. There are two ways this can go, Jimmy,” he continued, eyes never leaving Castiel’s frightened face,

“One, you can sign his Omega papers over to me, declaring me his Alpha with the assurance that I will mate him immediately and take care of him the rest of his life, your debt completely eliminated with the understanding you will never step foot in any of my father’s establishments again.

Or, option two, Sam kills you; I take your son and have him work off your debt in our brothel. A beautiful male Omega who can’t scream or say ‘stop’? $50,000 would be paid off in no time. Then we sell him to the highest bidder. You’re choice, Jimmy” 

Castiel watched the Alpha’s expression the entire time he spoke. Dean was serious and the Omega sick to his stomach. The older Winchester stood and strolled over to Jimmy, raising his brow in question.

“What’s it going to be?”

Jimmy stared at him for a moment, 

“Please don’t take my son. I will find a way to pay you, I swear. Castiel is my whole world.”

“Fact still remains, you don’t have $50,000 and this will pay off your debt to my father.” 

Cas’s dad looked as if would throw up. The Omega climbed quietly to his feet, eyes locked on Dean as he crept around the couch, glancing at his father, started down the hallway. Dean exchanged confused glimpses with Sam before tilting his head towards the hall, indicating Sam should follow.

Castiel smelled the Alpha wolf behind him, checked over his shoulder to see how close he was. Sam kept a few feet away, head cocked to one side. The Omega entered his father’s room, crouched next to the bed and dug out a dark gray lock box. Entering a combination code, a click echoed through the silent room, and Cas opened the lid. He pulled out a manila envelope, proceeded to shut the box and put it away.

Standing up with the envelope hugged to his chest, he met Sam’s hazel eyes and the wolf understood to move back a bit, letting the Omega by. He tailed Cas back down the hall, sitting attentively in the doorway to the living room.

Castiel crept up to Dean, head down, handing him the package. Jimmy cried,

“Cas, NO!”

The Omega looked at his father and gifted him a sad smile, before raising a hand, bending middle and ring fingers down to sign

 

-I LOVE YOU-

 

Big, bad Alpha Jimmy Novak fell to his knees on the kitchen floor and sobbed.

Castiel knelt before Dean, bottom resting on the heels of his feet, throat bared. The perfect image of complete submission. Dean pulled the contents out, discovering Cas’s Omega papers. The Alpha spoke tenderly, 

“You don’t have to kneel, Omega. Come stand by me”

Castiel obeyed, looking down at his fidgeting hands.

“See Jimmy? Your son is smarter than you. He doesn’t want you to die. He will give himself to me to save your life. Don’t make this any harder on him, man. Can’t you scent the despair flowing from him?” 

Handing the documents to Jimmy, he watched as Cas’s dad searched a kitchen drawer for an ink pen. Sam moved to sit by Castiel, nuzzling his side in an attempt to comfort him. The Omega allowed the Alpha scent to relax him, without it he was sure to faint. He didn’t know it was possible to be this terrified and still function.   
His father handed the papers over to Dean, managed to whisper over his emotions,

“Go pack your things, Cas”

“That’s not necessary; I’ll buy him everything he needs. I don’t want another Alpha’s scent on my Omega.” 

Castiel caught his father’s eyes, pointed to the sketch book he abandoned on the floor.

“He wants to know if he can take his drawings.”

“Of course, Angel.”

Jimmy crossed the room, scooped up the tablet and handed it to Castiel. He took the opportunity to give his son an emotional embrace, causing the Omega to lose his brave facade and sob silently.

Dean took Castiel’s hand, led him to the door, looked back over his shoulder

“I never want to see you again, Jimmy. Stay out of Sheridan.”

“Dean”

“Yes”

“He’s a good boy, an obedient Omega. Don’t hurt him. Please.” 

“My pack would never hurt an Omega, it’s against our nature” 

“But you said you’d whore him out…”

“Think of that as…..motivation for you to do the right thing.” 

 

With that, Castiel walked out of the apartment with is new Alpha, Sam’s wolf close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know how you’re always trying to hook me up with some Beta whore and I always tell you I have a mate, I just have to wait a few years? That’s Castiel. Jimmy promised him to me as soon as he turned 18. You don’t even want a mate”

Castiel had not been outside his apartment in over 4 years. His oversensitive Omega nose inhaled a mob of scents, Alphas, Betas, car exhaust, cigarette smoke, a nearby dumpster. He gagged loudly, bent over and threw up everything in his stomach.

“Cas? Castiel?” he heard Benny, his friend Benny was here. “Sweetheart what are you doing down here? Dean? Did you kill Jimmy?”

“No, I didn’t have to kill Jimmy, we worked it out” 

“How? By holding his son hostage? When did we start abducting pups, Dean?” his voice angrier by the second.

Castiel stood up, ran over to Benny, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s waist and burying his nose into his chest. The familiar Alpha smell of pine and rain calmed him noticeably. Benny cupped his face, coaxing him to look up, 

“You’re ok, Cas. I’m here. No one will hurt you, I promise”

The Omega nodded, resting his cheek against his friend’s chest. 

“I’m not kidnapping him, Benny. I’m not going to hurt him either. He’s payment. I get the Omega and pay off Jimmy’s debt. He signed him over to me, legal-like.”

Benny’s face paled, he gripped the pup tighter to his body,

“You can’t, Dean. He’s my mate”

“What? He’s not mated. What the hell are you talking about?”

“You know how you’re always trying to hook me up with some Beta whore and I always tell you I have a mate, I just have to wait a few years? That’s Castiel. Jimmy promised him to me as soon as he turned 18. You don’t even want a mate” 

“Look, man, I worked it out with Jimmy, I have his Omega papers, and I’m his Alpha. You’re just going to…..”

Sam’s wolf jumped between them and growled. Alpha anger driving Castiel deeper in to Benny’s arms.   
Dean exhaled loudly and nodded at his brother,

“Sammy’s right. We can’t have a claim dispute in the middle of the street. We’ll go back to the club and have Dad play King Solomon. Let him decide who gets the Omega, OK?”

“Fine. Cas, sweetheart, I have to drive. You need to climb in with Sam and Dean, all right?”

Castiel nodded, following Sam into the limo, settling in the seat across from the wolf, clinging to his sketch book for dear life. Dean slid in next to him, Benny upfront to drive. Cas’s fear scent was kicking in again, almost choking the three Alphas. When Sam began to whine, Dean reached over, picked up the lightweight pup and settled him on his lap, chest to chest. Laying his hand on the back of the Omega’s head, guiding his face to the scent gland directly behind the Alpha’s ear, encouraging him to breathe in the instinctively calming scent. The bitter smell faded, Cas soothed enough to feel sleepy, staying against Dean the rest of the trip. 

Benny’s Alpha fury burned red in his eyes. His scent inhibited by the smoked glass divider in the luxury car. He rehearsed his plea to John in his head. Mr. Winchester had to listen to him; he had to see that he was the right mate for Castiel. He didn’t want the Omega because he was an Omega; he wanted him because he truly loved him. Cas had affection for him as well, Jimmy approved the union, and Dean never even wanted to be mated in the first place. Only saw Castiel as a rare, male Omega he could show off, a trophy mate. Benny had to make John understand what was best for the pup. 

They arrived back at the club, parking the limo in the designated spot; Benny opened the door and coaxed Castiel off Dean’s lap. He kept hold of the Omega’s hand through the lot, reaching the back entrance to the club, the gateway to the upstairs. Benny, Dean, Sam’s wolf and Castiel rode the elevator up to the apartments in silence, tension between the two disputing Alpha’s enough to make the 30 second voyage uncomfortable for everyone. 

With the ‘ding’ announcing their arrival, Sam exited quickly, heading to his apartment to shift. He wasn’t a fan of public nudity. Dean and Benny walked towards John’s office, Benny still holding Cas’s hand, pissing Dean off even more. Castiel was trembling, eyes down, watching the burgundy carpet pass under his feet. Dean knocked loudly on his father’s door, received a deep voiced, annoyed answer.

“What?” 

He poked his head in,

“Hey Dad, Benny and I need to talk to you” 

“I’m on a call with Crowley; can you guys come back in an hour?"

Dean sighed and nodded, “Yeah, we’ll come back” 

Clicking the door shut, he raised a brow at Benny,

"We can’t stand in the hall for an hour, man. I’ll take him to my apartment to wait”

“What? No you won’t. Did you miss the part where he’s scared of you? He knows me, Dean. He’ll be more comfortable if I’m with him.”

“No way in Hell that’s going to happen, Benjamin” 

Sam freshly dressed and impatient, stomped purposely down the hall towards the competitive Alphas,

“Oh my God, stop! Both of you are ridiculous. Fighting like two dogs over a bone, no offense Castiel. You seem not to notice that the kid if terrified. His whole life has been turned upside because his dad doesn’t know how to quit while he’s ahead. You want to be his Alpha? Start thinking about him first.” 

Dean and Benny exchanged guilty glances.

“I’m taking Castiel to one of the empty apartments. You both leave him alone until Dad can fix this. Understand?”

“I’ll go back to my apartment, text me when John’s ready” Benny answered

“I’m going to find Lisa,” Dean began before his rival interrupted 

“Are you fucking joking, Dean? How the hell do you fight for a mate one minute and go looking for a whore the next? Is this how you’ll treat Cas if your Dad approves your claim?”

“You’re still running your mouths like the kid isn’t standing right here. Dean, you’re a dick, that’s a real douche thing to do and I hope Dad takes it in consideration. Follow me, Omega; you don’t need to hear this shit” 

Timidly, Castiel trailed after Sam, fidgeting as the Alpha unlocked a door and led him inside a fully furnished apartment. Big screen TV, microfiber furniture, mirrored glass coffee table, a fancy set up like Cas had only seen in movies.

“You can stay in here, safe, until my dad settles their claim dispute. Watch TV, draw, I think they’re pens and pencils in the desk over there, the bedrooms through there. Maybe you should try and rest, this whole situation has me stressed out; I can’t imagine how you feel. 

I’m sorry, Omega” 

Sam patted him on the shoulder, left the room and then Castiel heard a solid ‘click’ noise. He was locked in from the outside. He made his way over to the couch, clutching his book to his chest, sat and began to rock back and forth. All the silent tears he had been fighting since he got here poured rain down his face.   
He wanted his dad. He wanted his little apartment with the crappy TV and worn carpet. He prayed to all the angels in heaven that Mr. Winchester would make the right decision and let him mate Benny. He knew Benny cared for him, would never hurt him. Dean scared him.

Dean tracked Benny and Sam from the end of the hall, by the elevators. Benny went to his place; Sam locked Cas in apartment 7 and went back to his mate. Dean gave the illusion that he was waiting for the elevator to leave and find Lisa. Once the hall was clear, he went to the maintenance closet and dug through the toolbox until he found what he needed.

The master key. 

Creeping to number 7, he unlocked and entered as quietly as he could manage. Locking the door from inside, he spun the keyring around his finger, surveying the room. Castiel’s sketch pad lay on the coffee table, the room hummed of Omega distress but he didn’t see the boy. Sniffing the air, the scent led him to the bedroom, far corner between the nightstand and the dresser, Cas sat hugging his legs to his chest, forehead resting on his knees. Dean allowed himself to feel guilty for a few seconds, lay the key on the nightstand and crouched before Castiel. 

“Angel?”

The Omega scented Dean the second he walked in to the apartment. His heart had dropped in to his stomach with the knowledge that Mr. Winchester had given him to the wrong Alpha. He should have expected it, John was Dean’s father after all, but he had hoped so very hard for Benny. 

“Look at me” 

Alpha voice: immediate obedience.

Castiel met Dean’s eyes, green with red beginning to spark through his irises. The Alpha cupped his face, leaning down to kiss him tenderly. Castiel’s first kiss.   
Dean took a step back, gaze never breaking, speaking in his kindest voice,

“Shift” 

The Omega stared at the Alpha as if the man had lost his mind. Shift? Castiel hadn’t shifted since he was 10 years old, why would Dean want him to shift now? Just to see what his wolf looked like? That was trivial and confusing. 

Dean sighed audibly, using a strong Alpha tone this time, demanded 

“SHIFT” 

Castiel had no choice. Moving himself away from the corner, away from any walls or furniture, he took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes and began to shift to his wolf.   
Dean watched every bone break and reconnect, black fur executing from pale skin as the Omega’s clothes were ripped to shreds. Castiel stood before him, glossy onyx fur, midnight blue eyes, beautiful wolf pup, trembling. Absolutely breathe taking. 

The Alpha patted the bed,

“Climb up here, Angel” 

It took Castiel’s wolf three good tries before he finally landed on the paisley purple bedspread. Dean ran his fingers through the Omega’s soft coat, before stepping back to remove his clothes. Cas’s wolf lay on his stomach, as low as he could, buried his face in his front paws. He heard the cracks and snaps that accompanied the Alpha’s shift, but never glanced up to witness it. Dean’s honey-colored wolf circled the bed, eyes full red, the chant of MINEFUCKBREEDMATECLAIMPROTECTPROVIDE spiraling over and over in his primal brain. Dean was full Alpha, feral and instinctive. 

He launched onto the bed, positioning behind the Omega, nosing at the pup’s hind end. Castiel’s wolf in full submission, eyes morphed golden around dilated pupils, raised his tail and offered his entrance. The Alpha licked at the Omega’s hole, lapping loudly until natural slick produced and Cas whined. Dean positioned himself behind him, nuzzled the back of his neck, lined up and entered the tight, wet heat that was Castiel. 

Cas’s heart raced, his body betraying him, he swam in the pleasure of completion, of fullness. Plentiful slick allowing his wolf to accept Dean’s wolf without resistance, hesitation or pain. He ached to push back against, driving the Alpha deeper but received a low growl and fangs to the back of his neck in warning when he tried. He stayed still, obedient, submissive, as Dean thrust in and out faster. He felt the knot beginning to swell, tugging lightly at his rim and whimpered. The Alpha rammed in as hard and deep as possible, knot swelling, the Omega’s walls contracting, locking them together as wave after wave of his seed pumped in to the Castiel’s small wolf. 

Dean came with an animalistic howl, lowered his head and caught the joint between Cas’s shoulder and neck between his teeth. Castiel yipped in pain, Dean’s fangs bit sharply, breaking through and claiming his mate. The Omega’s blood entered his Alpha’s body through the wolf’s mouth; his own saliva flowed in to the open wound penetrating in to his mate’s being. They were mated, bonded, tied together spiritually and physically. 

Dean rested against Castiel’s back, careful not to put his full weight on the smaller wolf. He lapped tenderly at the claiming mark, nuzzling Cas’s neck in comfort. The Omega lay limp, exhausted and, to his surprise, peaceful. Every few minutes he would feel his Alpha tense, another wave of orgasm pushing more seed in to his body. They lay, breathing each other in, their scents mixing to a smell that was uniquely their own. After 20 minutes, Dean’s knot deflated enough to allow separation. He eased slowly out of his Omega’s hole, come and slick dripping from the angry, red entrance. 

The Alpha jumped off the bed, stretched, then shifted. He lowered himself naked next to Castiel’s wolf. The pup hadn’t moved an inch. Soothingly stroking his mate’s head, he asked gingerly, 

“Can you shift back, Angel?” 

The Omega lifted his head, golden eyes fading back to deep blue, answered for him. He was too weak, it had been too long since he had shifted and he was sore and limp from mating.

“It’s all right. Rest now. Shift when you’re ready” 

Dean picked Castiel’s wolf up tenderly, kicking the soiled bedspread off the mattress and pulling back the lower blanket. He laid Cas softly on pillows, tucking him in under the blanket and nuzzled the pup behind his ear, inhaling his sweet, sweet scent. Padding to the bathroom, he showered thoroughly and prepared to meet up with his dad and Benny. 

They were going to be pissed. 

 

When an hour had passed, John sent texts to Dean, Benny and Sam to meet him in his office. What ever happened with Jimmy Novak apparently had them all concerned. Sam and Benny showed up quickly, no Dean.

“He’s always late” admonished John. “What’s going on with Novak?” Benny looked at Sam, indicating that he should be the one to talk. He exhaled loudly and began,

“Jimmy didn’t have the money, no surprise there, but he did have a son. Castiel. Castiel is a 16 year old, male Omega.” 

John gasped, “a MALE OMEGA? I’ve never even seen one in real life, but I don’t know what that has to do with his debt. God! He wasn’t selling the boy, was he?” 

“No, sir.” Sam continued, “Dean made a deal with him, he took the Omega instead of payment. His plans to pay you back himself and mate the pup. He had Jimmy sign him over legally. Problem is Jimmy had promised Castiel to Benny when the boy turned 18. So, Benny and Dean have a claim dispute and they’re looking to you for to settle it” 

“I will pay off Jimmy’s debt, John. I don’t have the money now, but I know Cas, I’ve been visiting the kid for 4 years, I honestly think he would be better off mated to me. You know I love Dean like a brother, but he’s acting as if the boy is a prize, a trophy, and Castiel is terrified.” 

John pinched the bridge of his nose, reached for his phone to message Dean a second time. His son needed to get his ass in here. 

“One more thing, dad. When he heard we would have to wait an hour to talk to you, he went to find Lisa. What kind of Alpha leaves to fuck a Beta whore in the middle of a claim dispute? That’s probably why he’s late, still tied to the bitch” 

“Wait. Right before I texted all of you, Garth called from downstairs to complain that Lisa was breaking the ‘no touch’ rule again. Dean isn’t with her.” 

Benny and Sam shared shocked glances before John inquired, 

“Where’s the Omega now?” 

“Oh shit!” Sam yelled, running out the door, Benny and John on his heels.

Halting in front of apartment 7, Sam jiggled the door knob, fetching his keys from his pocket, quickly unlocked the door, all three Alphas shoved in at once.   
The scent of Omega distress, Alpha arousal and the mixing of both almost choked them. 

They were too late. 

Dean sat on the couch, feet resting on the coffee table, thick glass of Jack Daniels in his hand,

 

“What’s up fellas?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell did you do?” bellowed John, instantly infuriated at Dean’s casual behavior.   
> “I claimed my Omega, Dad. Thought that was obvious”   
> “He wasn’t your Omega to claim, Dean. We agreed to let your father handle this” roared Benny.   
> Sam, the only calm voice in the room, “This is really fucked up, Dean. Where’s Castiel? Is he hurt? It reeks of fear and despair in here, man”   
> Dean, sounding defensive, “I would never hurt an Omega. I keep telling you that. I’ll take care of my mate, don’t worry about it”

Castiel slept deeply in his wolf form, snuggled under warm blankets with the day’s events drifting further and further away. His tranquility interrupted by the scent of, not one, but four angry Alphas. He whined and wiggled his way out from his sanctuary, jumping down from the bed, immediately regretting it. His entire body ached, his hind end tender and shoulder bite throbbing with every heartbeat. Cas attempted to shift a few times, giving up, his paws padded in to the bathroom. Nudging the door closed with his head, tugging towels down from the rack with his teeth to throw over the tub’s edge. He maneuvered himself inside, nestling in the terry cloth. This was a better place to hide from furious Alphas. 

 

“What the hell did you do?” bellowed John, instantly infuriated at Dean’s casual behavior.

“I claimed my Omega, Dad. Thought that was obvious” 

“He wasn’t your Omega to claim, Dean. We agreed to let your father handle this” roared Benny.

Sam, the only calm voice in the room, “This is really fucked up, Dean. Where’s Castiel? Is he hurt? It reeks of fear and despair in here, man”

Dean, sounding defensive, “I would never hurt an Omega. I keep telling you that. I’ll take care of my mate, don’t worry about it” 

John was exasperated, “Your mother would be so disappointed in you, son” 

Sam and Dean both inhaled loudly in surprise, Dad never spoke of their mother.

“What?” Dean whispered in a shocked, hurt tone “Mom would want me to mate. You’ve been telling me for years to leave the girls downstairs alone and find a mate. That’s what I’ve done, you should be happy” 

“Happy? Your treating this kid like a prize, something you won by manipulation and deceit. Your mother was an Omega, a proud beautiful mate and she would roll over in her grave at the way you obtained your Omega. Sam says he’s barely more than a pup. 16 years old?” 

Benny had gone quiet for a while now, “May I see him, Dean?” 

“You want to see my mate? You’re an Alpha, Benny. Why would I possibly let you near my mate?” 

“Because I want to know he’s all right, I know you wouldn’t physically hurt him, but the kids been locked up with only his father for company years now. A lot has changed for him since this afternoon, just let me check on him and I’ll leave you both alone.” 

John and Sam watched Dean closely for a reaction. He could let another Alpha by his Omega if he trusted him, or he could rip the opposing wolf’s throat out on principle. Sighing loudly, sitting back down while picking up his glass of whiskey, 

“He’s in the bed, resting. You may see him but you need to calm yourself first. I don’t want him upset by your Alpha fury, Benny. You all seem to think I’m some heartless knot head, but I’m going to care and protect him the rest of his life. That’s what good Alphas do for their Omegas.” 

Sam and John poured themselves a drink, resting on the opposite end of the couch to chastise Dean more as Benny carefully opened the door to the bedroom

 

Castiel wasn’t in bed as Dean said. Benny looked around, under the bed and in the corners, even the closet before pushing open the bathroom door. There, rolled in towels on the bathtub floor was a small, black wolf with deep blue eyes. The Alpha smiled softly, sat on the edge of the basin and reached his hand towards Cas. 

“You shifted. I’ve never seen your wolf before. You’re beautiful.” 

Castiel stood awkwardly, rubbing his head under Benny’s offered hand. He whimpered and whined, gazing up at his friend through sad eyes.

“It’s ok, sweetheart. I’m going to be around to make sure Dean treats you right. Can you shift back, Cas?” 

The Omega attempted to tug the shower curtain shut with his teeth; Benny stood and helped guide the rings over. Hidden behind the plastic, Castiel succeeded in shifting this time. It was more painful than it used to be, the cracks and creaks of his skeleton reforming would’ve made him scream if he had a voice.

Wrapping one of the towels around his waist, he timidly pulled the curtain back, Benny helping him step out of the tub. The Alpha’s stare locked on to the mating mark, still swollen and bruising on Castiel’s shoulder. Tears in his eyes, he lowered his lids, in a sad, defeated tone, 

“I’ll get your mate for you” 

Cas swallowed hard and nodded, looking at the ugly dolphin wallpaper instead of his friend. Benny risked a small kiss to the Omega’s forehead, turned and hurried from the room. 

The rival Alpha reentered the living room, eyes red and puffy with unshed tears, spoke so quietly the others almost couldn’t hear him, 

“I got him to shift back; he’s in the bathroom, waiting for his mate.”

With that, Benny left the apartment, clicking the door softly behind him, vison blurred with sorrow; he went back to his empty home. 

 

“Are we done here?” Dean inquired rudely, “I need to find clothing for my Omega, his were destroyed when he shifted.” 

“Stay here, I’ll go get some.” Sam offered, already heading out of the room.

“Dad?” Castiel’s mate asked, brow rose. 

“I’m staying here for a bit. I want to meet this Omega that has caused so much drama today. If he’s your mate, he’s family. Surely you don’t have an issue with that?” 

“Of course not, he’s waiting for me, I’ll be right back.” 

Dean went back to the bedroom, Cas sitting on the edge of the bed with his terry cloth skirt. The Alpha lowered himself to his knees in front of his mate, tilting his head to catch his eyes, 

“Are you all right, Angel?” 

It was sincere concern Castiel never expected from Dean. He nodded, fingering a loose thread on the towel.

“Sam’s gone to get you a change of clothes. You and I will go shopping tomorrow and I’ll get you everything you need. Everything you want. I’ll take care of you, Omega. Understand?” 

Another nod from Cas halted by a knock on the door, Sam peaking his head in, holding out sweatpants and a t-shirt that read “Business in the Front” on one side and “Party in the Back” on the opposite panel. 

“They’re still going to be too big, but Ash is the smallest guy in the building.” 

“Thanks Sammy, tell Dad we’ll be right out” retrieving the outfit and shutting the door gently in his brother’s face. Castiel’s naked human form ignited the MINEFUCKBREEDMATECLAIMPROTECTPROVIDE loop in his Alpha brain and he need his mate clothed, right the fuck now. 

Dean tugged Cas to his feet, allowing the towel to fall to the floor unhindered. The Omega blushed deeply as his mate helped him dress as if he were a young pup. Standing in baggy clothing, he found the courage to look up at his Alpha, rewarded when Dean cupped his face with both hands, and kissed him tenderly. That gentle act, combined with the wonderful aroma that was ‘mate’, lemon and freshly cut grass, calmed him enough to reach for Dean’s hand and allow him to lead him out of the room. 

Castiel had scented Sam, Benny’s smell continued to fade, then picked up a new scent. John Winchester, Dean’s father, who had played God and determined the pup’s fate.   
John was not as big and scary as he had expected. Sure, he was plenty big and could surely be terrifying if he chose to be, the Omega only felt gentleness and compassion in the older man’s face. His Alpha led him to the loveseat, sitting opposite Sam and John. Castiel had been too busy fidgeting with his fingers to notice Sam admiring the contents of his sketch book.

“These are really good, Cas” Sam supplied, leaning over to display a drawing for John. “You have real talent. Maybe you could sketch Jessica for me? I’d love to have some sort of art in our apartment” 

Castiel blushed deeply at the compliment, he would be thrilled to draw a picture for Sam. All of his creations stayed in the spiral bound pages of his treasured book.

“Castiel, this is my father, John. Dad, this is my mate, Castiel” Dean said, trying to sound polite and duteous. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Castiel. I apologize for the circumstances” John offered. 

The Omega met his gaze, offering a nod and an unsure smile. 

“You can speak without permission here, Omega. We’re not a traditionalist pack” 

“Sam didn’t tell you? Sammy, you didn’t tell him?” Dean asked in a useless hushed whisper.

“I didn’t have a chance to, Dean.” His brother delivering him a ‘don’t blame me’ look. 

“Dad, Castiel is mute. He hasn’t spoken a word since he was 10 years old. Jimmy and Benny both confirm it.” Cas’s mate explained.

“Seriously?” John murmured “I apologize, Castiel. I had no idea.” 

The Omega delivered another nod and the room fell silent. 

“Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. I’m going to head home, find my mate and tell her all about Castiel’s agreement to capture her beauty on paper. Cas, you ever need anything and Dean isn’t around, you come find me. Got it?” 

Cas gave him a sincere smile and a small wave as Sam strolled out.

John crossed the room, crouching down to Castiel’s level. A lot of Alphas had been kneeling before him today. He took the boy’s hand,

“Dean should’ve waited to talk to me before he did this, but you’re mated now. That means you’re a part of the Winchester-Campbell pack. There is not another fiercely protective pack in the country. You’re safe, you have nothing to worry about. I’ll be close by to make sure Dean worships you like he should.”

He concluded his assurances with a smile and a pat to Castiel’s shoulder. Looking at his son, John added,

“Spend the evening settling Castiel in, you and I will talk tomorrow.”

John left and Dean rubbed the back of his neck, shook his head and stood up, 

“Come on, Angel. This isn’t my apartment, we’ll go home and get you something to eat, sound good?” 

Cas took his hand, following him out of the room, down the hall to Dean’s place. Passing a Beta with long hair,

“Heya, Dean. Heard ya had a busy day there, buddy. You must be the lucky mate, huh? Gotta say, you look handsome in my clothes,” he rattled on. Castiel like him immediately, he made him smile without effort. 

“Cas, this is Ash. He looks a bit unconventional but he’s the smartest guy I know, and I know a lot of guys. You’ll just have to forgive the haircut.” Dean chuckled. 

“Whatever man. This cut is classic” Ash continued down the hall to his place. 

Dean’s apartment was significantly bigger than the other one. It was three low steps in to a sunken living room, rich blue carpet, two sofas and two recliners all upholstered in pale blue. The TV took up most of the middle wall, book ended by two large windows, allowing a perfect view of the Sheridan skyline.

Dean picked up the phone and ordered food. Waving Castiel over to sit with him on one of the couches, 

“I didn’t know what you liked to eat so I ordered a bit of everything. While we wait, I should get to know you better, how do you communicate?”

The Omega pinched all five fingers of his hand together, making small circles with it through the air. 

“You write?” Dean concluded and Cas nodded. 

The Alpha went about searching his place for paper and pencil, found a notepad and ink pen in the desk drawer and offered it to his mate. Castiel accepted the materials gratefully, he gifted Dean with a small smile.

“Why did you stop talking? Did the doctors say?”

Putting ink to paper, Castiel answered

{Saw mom/sister killed} 

“You saw it happen? Who killed them?” 

{wolf tore out their throats, saw it, can’t speak}

“I’m sorry. Jimmy is your only family? No grandparents or uncles or anything?”

Cas shook his head, writing

{can I call my dad?} 

“No, Angel. Not yet anyway.”

His mate nodded, looking broken.

“What did you do all day? Benny said you hadn’t left your home in 4 years, is that right?”

{dad afraid, unmated, dangerous to go out. I kept the house, drew, went to school online}

“So I’ll get you a laptop and you can finish school here. We have housekeeping, so you won’t need to clean and dad owns a restaurant a few blocks over, we always order in from there.” 

A few awkward moments of silence passed, Castiel started writing again, 

{my dad is safe now?} 

“Yes, Angel. He just needs to stay away from my dad’s properties. I know you dug out your papers to save him. I should thank you, I don’t really like killing people” 

Cas shook his head sadly. Their stumbling conversation interrupted by a knock,

“Must be our dinner….” Dean went to open the door. 

 

“Dean!” a screeching voice greeted, Castiel scented a Beta with entirely too much Omega perfume on. The smell went right to his sinuses, delivering an instant headache.

“Lisa” his mate sounding annoyed, “I thought dad sent you home for night, having trouble with the ‘no touch’ rule again”.

The stripper attempted to brush past him in to the room, assuming she as welcomed as she always had been, Dean stood firm, blocking her.

“You should go” 

“What? You’re pissed about the rule thing? It’s just a way to make bigger tips, my Alpha” 

“I am not your Alpha, you need to leave” 

“You smell funny. You in here fucking that Cassie slut from the brothel? Slumming it, Dean?” 

With that she shoved forcefully around him, tripping in to the room, barely catching herself from falling. Blood shot eyes landed on the small Omega, swimming in clothes two sizes too big, t-shirt hanging clumsily off his shoulder, revealing a deep bite mark, still red and tender. 

“What the fuck is this?” her voice grating and raw.

Dean sighed impatiently, “This is my mate, Castiel. Thank you for stopping by but you’re no longer welcomed up here. Go back to work or go home, Lisa” 

Lisa whispered, unbelieving, “You claimed an Omega? You think this little boy can replace me? This is a joke, right? You can’t seriously be breaking up with me” 

“Breaking up with you? Are you insane? We were never ‘together’ Lisa. You’re just a Beta whore to hang off my knot when I got horny. You’re nothing, now leave before I shift in anger and make you disappear”

Foul language and sexual references made Castiel incredibly uncomfortable, he moved to leave the room, distress scenting thickly through the atmosphere.

Dean changed his tone gently, 

“You don’t need to hide, Omega-mine. Lisa is leaving, she won’t be back. This is your home now; you won’t be intimidated in your own home, Angel” 

The Alpha grasped the Beta roughly by the upper arm, tossed her effortlessly out in to the hall.

“Step up here again and you’re fired” he growled and slammed the door.

Lisa stumbled down the hall to the elevator, leaning weakly against the wall until the carriage arrived. Stepping in, hitting the ‘1’ button, she glared at her reflection in the mirrored doors. 

“This isn’t over” she promised the half nude, drunk woman staring back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Too soon, Angel?”   
> Castiel nodded. He knew an Alpha had the right to take his mate whenever he wanted. Cas would have lain quiet, never resisting, but Dean stopped. The Alpha crawled back up the Omega’s body to meet his gaze,   
> “I can wait, Angel. You don’t have to be scared. I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”

Benny popped his head out of his door when he heard yelling and a ‘thump’. He watched Lisa stumble to the elevator. He told himself if he ever found out Dean was messing with that whore again, he would take Castiel and run, mating bond be damned. 

With that in mind, he finally did what he wanted to do all day, call Jimmy. The man answered the phone half way through the first ring.

“Benny? How is he? Is he ok? I’ve been worried sick.” 

“Yeah, he’s all right, pretty freaked out but physically ok. Jimmy, what the hell happened, man?” 

“Dean threatened to kill me and put Cas in a brothel; Cas went and dug out his papers himself. I didn’t have a choice, Benny. You know I would’ve gladly died before Dean took him, but he was going to take him either way.”

“I almost had John talked in to letting me mate him, we were too late. While we were discussing it, Dean mated him. Mated him in wolf form, Jimmy. Pack tradition or something.” 

“I’m not allowed back in Sheridan, I know this puts you in a bad position but will you call me once a week, let me know how he’s doing? He’s been my entire world for 16 years, Benny. I don’t know how to live without my son.” 

Benny heard the tears in Jimmy’s voice, the sobs he was choking back in order to speak. 

“Yeah, Jimmy. I’ll call. I’m keeping a close eye on them both. I won’t let him get hurt, I promise.” 

With that, he ended the call. 

 

Castiel picked through the food Dean had delivered. That lady, Lisa, had such hate in her eyes. He stayed away from people since he presented at 12, now there were too many. Too many scents, too many eyes on him, he wanted to hide. 

He wanted to go home.

 

Dean watched his mate, Cas’s sad eyes staring at baked ziti but not eating it.   
“Angel? Not hungry?” 

Castiel shook his head, tucking his lips in over his teeth. 

“Come with me, we’ll get you a shower” his mate said, offering his hand.

He let Dean guide him to the bathroom, much bigger than the one in the other apartment. His Alpha began to undress him, tugging the borrowed t-shirt over his head, coaxing the sweats down his legs. The Omega hugged his arms around his naked body, blushing furiously.

“Don’t hide from me Angel. You’re my mate, you’re beautiful, and I want to see you.”

Cas slowly lowered his arms, biting his bottom lip and keeping his gaze on the aqua blue and white tiled squares that made up the floor. Dean removed his clothes, pulling Castiel in to his arms; cock half hard against the Omega’s stomach.

“Mmmmmm, you still smell of your slick and my seed. It’s delicious.” 

Blush returning to Cas’s face, the Alpha led him in to the shower. Adjusting the water to the perfect temperature, he began by washing his mate’s hair, rinsing then covering every inch of his body with neutral smelling body wash. He wanted to smell his Omega’s natural scent. Always.

Chasing the bubbles off that gorgeous body with the hand-held shower head, he stood back to admire his work. Castiel’s skin, warm with a light pink hue, his hair, shining black in a state of disarray, his tiny Omega cock, hanging limp. Dean desired to make it erect, throbbing in his mouth while his mate moaned. The thought making his own member hard, Cas flushed again when he caught a strong scent of Alpha arousal. 

Stepping out of the shower, Dean dried his Omega thoroughly, tying one of his fluffy bathrobes around him. Castiel’s hand disappeared in the ‘too long’ sleeves, his feet stepping on the hem, dragging on the floor.

Adorable. 

In the bedroom, a huge 4 poster bed, covered in forest green blankets and pillows. The Alpha pulled his Omega in to his arms, kissing him sweetly on his forehead.

“I want you. I want you so bad. I want to be inside of you all night. I realize you’ve had a very confusing day; you’re overwhelmed, so tonight, I’m just going to hold you. Mating in human form is a bit different than bonding as wolves. We have a lifetime to do both.” 

Cupping his face, delivering a gentle kiss to his lips before maneuvering the robe off and pulling back the blankets. Castiel obediently climbed in, Dean right behind him. Both naked, the Alpha guided his Omega’s face against his neck. Cas could scent his mate, the lemon and grass smell, allowing the tension to leave his body, he felt sleepy and surprisingly safe. 

Dean buried his nose in Castiel’s hair; his hand remained on the back of his mate’s head. His Omega’s breathe evened out, his body lax in his arms. The Alpha never desired to have a mate, believed he would be happy alone with the occasional one night stand. His heart and body evolved the moment he sunk his teeth in to this Omega’s shoulder. The second he claimed his mate, he felt complete, whole. He hadn’t known what he was missing; now he could never let it go.

Dean woke first, studying the peaceful expression on Castiel’s face. He kissed him gently, the lips, the face, the collar bone, working his way down his mate’s body. Cas slowly climbed out of sleep, stiffening as he felt lips across his abdomen. The Alpha felt the boy tense, pausing to look up, scenting his fear the same time he saw it in his Omega’s eyes.

“Too soon, Angel?” 

Castiel nodded. He knew an Alpha had the right to take his mate whenever he wanted. Cas would have lain quiet, never resisting, but Dean stopped. The Alpha crawled back up the Omega’s body to meet his gaze, 

“I can wait, Angel. You don’t have to be scared. I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”

Castiel’s beautiful eyes conveyed his gratitude; he relaxed as Dean settled for deep kissing. The man ran his tongue across Cas’s closed lips, coaxing then open and licking in to the boy’s mouth.

He groaned, puling away, 

“We better get out of bed now, or I won’t be able to stop myself this time.” 

Cas’s little body wrapped in Dean’s enormous robe, they ate their ordered breakfast, the Alpha phoning Ash to borrow just one more outfit for his mate. The genius popped over with jeans and another t-shirt, this one sporting a rebel flag, Cas chose to wear it inside out, Dean chuckling at the Omega’s sensitivity. The jeans were pulled tight with a belt, rolled up several times to keep Castiel from walking on them. A borrowed pair of obscenely huge flip-flops and Cas was ready. Dean keeping his word to take his mate shopping, ensuring he wouldn’t have to borrow a stranger’s threads anymore.

The Alpha dragged the boy to several stores, Cas feeling anxious and a bit embarrassed at all the stares and whispers that accompanied being a male Omega in public. He stayed close to Dean’s side occasionally burying his face in his Alpha’s neck for comfort. His mate’s protective instinct causing the show of teeth and a random low growl.   
In the end, they bought the basics, boxers, socks, pajamas, Castiel picked out jeans and graphic t-shirts for everyday wear, reminding Dean that his mate was still a 16 year old kid, regardless of his gender presentation. 

A stop at John’s restaurant to meet Sam and Jess for lunch, Cas able to pick what he ate by pointing at the menu. He liked Jessica immediately. She was bright, funny and didn’t look at him like he was some amazing rare creature, looked at him like family and he loved it.

“Sam said you’re a brilliant artist, that you’ll draw me. I would love to see your sketches, I wish I had a talent” Jess said lightly

“You DO have a talent. Don’t listen to her Castiel, she’s the smartest law student there is, going to be a brilliant attorney when she passes the BAR.” Argued Sam

“I would rather get fat and pregnant with a pup first, a little girl with hazel eyes” she smirked, leaning over to kiss her mate soundly on his mouth.

Cas smiled at the thought of pups. Little feet or paws padding around the living room, making unimaginable messes.

Dean whispered in his Omega’s ear, 

“We’ll work on that too”

The Omega reddened, uneasy as they finished lunch and Sam and Jessica went their separate way. Jess securing an invitation to stop by later and gush over Castiel’s drawing. Cas blushed but nodded enthusiastically. 

The Alpha kissed the top of his head, arms wrapped around his waist, murmured,

“You up for one more store, Angel?” 

Castiel couldn’t imagine what else they would need to buy, but he nodded and followed his mate. Entering an art supply store, Cas’s eyes widened, a look of amazement on his face. Dean led him to pick out sketch books, pencils, paints and Dean insisted on a large easel with a few canvases. The Omega mouthed to words

–THANK-YOU-

His Alpha delivered a sincere hug and asked if he was ready to go home. 

Castiel was exhausted. Four years of avoiding the public, he felt overwhelmed and just a bit paranoid. Dean kept him close as they made their way back to their building, all Cas’s treasures, excluding the clothes he had substituted immediately after purchase, were to be delivered right behind them.

“Need a nap, Angel?” his Alpha asked, with an amused smile.

The Omega nodded, tired eyes gazing up to his mate, with a small grin.

Dean tucked his Angel in; by now it was late afternoon. 

“I’ve got to work in a little bit. I’ll have dinner sent up for you. If you need anything, Jessica and Sam are down the hall. Okay?” 

The corner of his mouth curved up, he lids heavy, and Castiel was asleep before Dean left the room. 

The Alpha changed clothes, intending to grab a cheeseburger before heading out to collect. He was supposed to run with Benny, he hadn’t seen him all day, wondered if he’d have to rope someone else in to going with him.

Waiting for the elevator, his rival Alpha caught up to him, 

“Stopping for a burger, brother?” 

Dean gave a valiant effort hiding his surprise, and frankly, his relief. He was sure his longtime friendship had been damaged beyond repair.

“Yeah, dying for double bacon and extra onions”

“Come on, man. I’m the one who has to ride with your extra onions” 

An echoing ‘ding’ followed by metal doors opening, they both entered the carriage, Benny hitting the ‘1’ button. Slapping his hand on Dean’s shoulder, 

“What you did was shady, brother, but I love ya and I’ll get over it.” 

Dean smirked at Benny, 

“Don’t know what I’d do without you, man”

The duo headed for dinner, then off to terrorize all the unwise people who found themselves owing money to the Winchesters. 

 

Cas woke a few hours later, dinner waiting on the table. He ate alone, an activity he was used to when his dad was out gambling. He found places for everything Dean bought him, setting the easel and canvas up by one of the picture windows. Castiel never painted, only drew with pencil, so he was unsure how to start. He decided to sketch the skyline on canvas first, and then paint when that was complete. He lost himself in the buildings and lights, even the stars and moon before hearing a knock on the door. Leaving the chain on, he opened it cautiously. Jessica and Sam stood in the hall, smiling.

Closing the door and unhooking the chain, he grinned and waved an arm, inviting them in. Taking Jessica’s hand, he pulled her over to his new easel.

“Wow, Cas! Dean is spoiling you! Hope you don’t plan on using such a large canvas for me, no one needs to see my face that big” Jessica joked

“I need to” Sam winked. 

Castiel shook his head, pointed at Jess, then Sam, then put a finger from each hand together.

“You want to paint us together?” Sam concluded. 

The Omega nodded happily, and then hovered his hand over Jess’s stomach before pointing to the canvas again.

“And our pup, when we have one, right?” Jessica beamed.

Cas nodded again. They were getting very good at understanding him. He was glad he wouldn’t have to write everything down all the time.   
After keeping him company for a while, he walked them to the door, impulsively hugging Jessica. Sam was an Alpha, he knew, instinctively, another Alpha’s scent on him, even if it was Dean’s brother, would set his mate off.

Just a minute later, there was a knock at the door again, Castiel, assuming Jess or Sam forgot to tell him something, opened it without question.

Lisa. 

The brunette Beta that made Dean so angry yesterday. She pushed her way in, tossing her long hair over her shoulder, sat casually on the couch, propping her booted feet on the coffee table.

“Where’s Dean?” she demanded, glaring at Castiel.

Cas, still standing by the open door in shock, pointing out in to the hallway. 

“Working, huh? You’ll be here alone a lot. He works crazy hours, never know when he’ll be home.” She stated smugly, hinting that she knew the Omega’s Alpha better than he did.

“You really think he’ll be faithful to you? He mated you so he could brag to his friends about bedding a male Omega. The newness will wear off; he’ll be back inside me before you know it. He loves me, little boy, Can’t get enough of my Beta pussy, that little Omega hole of your’s is only good for breeding pups. Dean doesn’t even want pups; he’ll breed you to please his father, leaving you alone to raise them while he’s fucking me raw.”

Standing and making her way back over to the entrance, where Castiel still hadn’t moved an inch, Lisa leaned in close to the Omega’s face, spitting as she spoke,

“Just thought you should know where you stand, no one else will tell you. They’re all worried about upsetting the fragile, little Omega bitch. Someone has to put you in your place,” she smirked, jabbing a finger into Cas’s chest.

He had just about enough. Living scared and nervous most of his life, the snap was almost audible when he pushed her hard, away from him. Lisa landed on her ass in the hall, before he could shut the door completely; she was up and on him. She shrieked, knocking him to the ground, pulling his hair and biting like a mad woman. Castiel blocked most of her strikes, kicking and pushing, trying in vain to get her off of him. A few unexpected punches landed on his face and he could taste the coppery flavor of blood in his throat.

The Omega could really use a voice right now, some way to call for help or at least curse this whore out. Without warning, she stood and kicked him twice in his side, a cracking sound indicating she met her goal and had broken at least one of his ribs. Then she was gone, yanked away by strong hands out of the apartment.

Cas sat up, vision blurry, heart beating so fast it made him dizzy. He could make out John Winchester, dragging Lisa down the hall by her hair, the whore screaming profanities the entire time. The family Alpha skipped the elevator, tugging her by the brown tresses down the stairs, ensuring the trip was as agonizing as possible.

Sam and Jessica were there, helping him to his feet, a warm washcloth clearing the blood so they could see the injuries. Sam’s boney fingers ran across Castiel’s ribs, finding two broken and insisting the take him to the hospital. Jess led the boy to the elevator around the time John burst out of the stairwell door. Demanding the duo rush him to St. Anthony’s, he pulled his cell from his pocket.

Clicking the number labelled “Wayward Son” his call answered by the second ring.

“Yeah, Dad?”

“Get to the ER immediately. Your stupid slut attacked your Omega. Barely mated a day and you’ve failed to protect your Omega” John bellowed.

Dean hung up, his father’s words ringing in his ears. Benny was more than eager to drive them both to the hospital. 

 

That bitch was gonna die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean felt grateful for all the concern about his mate, even more grateful when everyone left with a ‘let us know if you need anything’ and went to their own homes. Sighing loudly in relief, he found Castiel’s notepad and pen, kneeling next to him.
> 
> “Can you tell me exactly what happened, Angel?”
> 
> Cas took the writing materials 
> 
> {I shouldn’t have opened the door}

Benny dropped a very concerned Alpha off at the ER entrance, circling the lot to find a parking spot. Before exiting the vehicle, he pulled his cell and made a call.

To Jimmy. 

Jimmy answered half way through the first ring, again.

“Benny. What’s wrong?”

“Some trick Dean was messing with attacked Castiel. He’s in the ER at St. Anthony’s. I haven’t seen him yet, I don’t know how bad it is”

“Dean said I couldn’t come back to Sheridan….Fuck that. I’m on my way.”

Benny hung up, seriously doubting if he just did the right thing. 

 

Dean rushed in the hospital, pausing at the admittance desk to find Castiel’s room number. Hurrying down the hall, he saw John, Sam and Ash waiting outside room 12-C. ‘Jess must be in with Cas’ he thought. Before he could get to the door, his dad and brother blocked the way. Another chant of MINEFUCKBREEDMATECLAIMPROTECTPROVIDE filled his head and he bared his teeth, growling low at the two Alphas.

“Don’t start that shit Dean.”

“I was working, Dad. How the hell was I supposed to protect him?”

Sam stepped in “If you would’ve taken care of the Lisa situation last night when she showed up, she wouldn’t have returned to mess with your Omega, Dean” 

The Alpha raised a brow at his John and Sam. Ash added, 

“Yeah, we all heard you yell and toss her out. Threatening to fire her. We just don’t think that was enough. Castiel is a small little dude, man. That Beta bitch was fueled by pure hatred.”

“I didn’t know she batshit! Can I see my mate now?” 

They moved aside, Dean pushing the curtain to see Jessica stroking Castiel’s head in the hospital bed. 

His right eye was black, above and below the socket, traces of blood in his nose but no indication it was broken. Cas wasn’t wearing a shirt; thick bandages were stretched tightly around his torso. Scenting his Alpha, he opened his eyes.

Jessica, showing none of the aggression the guys outside had, moved out of the way so the Alpha could step by his mate. Tenderly pulling him in to a hug, he whispered in the boy’s ear, 

“I’m so sorry, Angel. So sorry. I had no idea she would come back. I swear, she’ll pay. No one will ever touch you again. I promise, Omega-mine” 

Castiel broke the hug to look Dean in the eyes, communicating clearly that he didn’t blame his mate. He offered a sad smile, hindered by a split on his lip Dean hadn’t noticed before. 

“He won’t take any pain medicine, Dean. The doctor said his fractured ribs are agonizing, but he won’t take a pill, a shot, nothing.” Offered Jessica, concern clear in her voice.

“Cas? Are you hurting? Let them help, Angel” he started, unable to continue when he heard a ruckus from outside the curtain. 

Sharing worried looks with Jessica, he said “Stay with him” and threw back the curtain to see what was going on.

Jimmy Novak was there, clearly arguing with John. Sam, Benny and Ash looking completely uncomfortable.

“He’s not your Omega anymore, Jimmy. You have to have his Alpha’s permission to see him” John informed him.

“His Alpha promised me he wouldn’t be hurt, John. He’s only been gone a little over 24 hours and he’s in the fucking hospital.” Jimmy growled 

“Jimmy!” interrupted Dean, “I told you to stay out of Sheridan, didn’t I. How did you even know he was here?”

Jimmy covered for Benny quickly; he couldn’t betray his only source of information, 

“One of the nurses heard there was a male Omega in the building, since Castiel is the only registered one in the state, she pulled his file and called me, his father. You have to let me see him, Dean.” 

“I don’t have to do anything, Jimmy. Castiel is hurt, refusing pain killers and needs rest. So, I’ll be fair here. I’ll ask my Omega if he would like to see you, he does have a choice, you know. I’m his mate, not his master.”

With that Dean twirled around, pushing through the divider once again.   
“Everything Ok?” Sam's Beta worried

“Yeah, Jess. It’s fine. Could you go find the doctor? Find out when I can take him home?” 

“Of course, I’ll be right back” 

When she was gone, Dean cupped Cas’s face gently, careful not to brush any bruises, kissed him lightly, 

“Your dad is here, Angel” 

The Omega looked up in surprise, raising a brow.

“He’s right outside with Dad and Sam.”

Castiel found his mate’s green eyes, pointed to his own then pointed to the curtain. 

“You want to see him?” 

Cas nodded, looking hopeful.

With a peck to his forehead, Dean moved to pull the drape aside, looking at Jimmy, and then tilting his head towards Castiel. Jimmy quickly passed everyone to see his son. Dean stayed in the room, arms crossed over his chest, mouth set.

“Cas, are you all right? Anything broken?” 

The Omega pointed to his ribs, gave his father a small smile and a shake of his head. Communicating that it wasn’t that bad.

“God, son. I miss you” 

Castiel raised a brow, looked at his dad and raised one finger

“Yeah, I know it’s only been one day but you’re hurt already. You would’ve never gotten injured if you could’ve stayed with me” Jimmy insinuated

“That’s enough, Jimmy,” Dean interrupted, “he needs to rest, not listen to your list of ‘what ifs’.

Cas’s dad knew better than to continue to argue with the Alpha, he was fully aware how lucky he was the Winchesters didn’t kill him on sight. He was commanded to stay out of Sheridan and ignored that order. 

No one ignored a Winchester.

Castiel held up is hand, bending his two middle fingers down to sign 

–I LOVE YOU-

and Jimmy left. The ER doctor came in, reviewed Cas’s injuries with his mate, and then sent the nurse around with discharge papers. Dean helped the Omega dress, Castiel refused the wheelchair ride out until his mate dropped just a bit of Alpha voice in his request. He was reluctantly wheeled to Dean’s car, Benny managing to get his large frame in the back seat. They drove home in silence. Dean knew exactly what Benny wanted to say to him and was thankful the rival Alpha left it unsaid, at least in earshot of Castiel. 

Dean scooped Cas up to carry him bridal style to the entrance, Castiel giving Benny an exasperated smirk over his mate’s shoulder. Benny chuckled and shook his head. As much as he hated losing Castiel to Dean, he loved seeing the pup happy, even after getting hurt. Sometimes he wished he didn’t love the Omega so much, it would make things easier.

Unfortunately, love isn’t a light switch you can shut off when it gets too bright.

Benny assisted the Alpha and Omega couple to their apartment, making sure Castiel settled comfortably on the sofa. 

“I can cover the rest of tonight’s collections, brother. I’ll have John assign me a new partner until Cas is healed.”

“Like who? Garth’s wolf looks like a Chihuahua and Ash’s reminds me of a poorly groomed Chinese Crested.” 

That brought pure laughter from the larger Alpha, as well as group by the door, John, Sam and Jessica finally caught up to them.

“We’ll have Rufus move over from security for a week or so. He’ll be happy to get out of the building Bobby can handle things downstairs until he’s back. We have everything covered, just take care of your mate.” Minus the condescending tone, John wanted to help instead of criticize.

Dean felt grateful for all the concern about his mate, even more grateful when everyone left with a ‘let us know if you need anything’ and went to their own homes. Sighing loudly in relief, he found Castiel’s notepad and pen, kneeling next to him.

“Can you tell me exactly what happened, Angel?”

Cas took the writing materials 

{I shouldn’t have opened the door}

“This is my dad’s building, Omega-mine. You should feel safe to open the door. This isn’t your fault in any way, shape or form. Understand?”

The Omega nodded, started to write in detail everything Lisa did and said. He scented the increasing smell of Alpha fury, growing more intense with every line Dean read. By the time he got to the part where John ripped her down the stairs by her hair, Dean’s eyes were red, full Alpha. Castiel curled in to himself, angry Alpha: make yourself a smaller target. His forebrain told him Dean wasn’t mad at him, wouldn’t hurt him, his wolf brain kept him on guard.

Cas’s mate shifted, charging from the room without a word. The Alpha launched down the hall, down the stairwell and in to the street. He left his Omega alone again, to find and eliminate the threat. 

MINEFUCKBREEDMATECLAIMPROTECTPROVIDE

Arriving at Lisa’s house, he shifted back, not caring one bit that he was naked and dirty. Balling his fist up and slamming it against the door in rage, he thought of shifting back and breaking the door down when it finally opened.

It wasn’t Lisa. A tall Beta male, light blonde hair and yellow eyes, answered, obviously annoyed until he laid eyes on Dean’s naked form.

“My, my…what have we here” the man sneered

“Where’s Lisa?” tone full Alpha

“Lisa isn’t here. She’s staying with her sister for a few days. Seems she attacked an ex-boyfriend’s Omega and the guy’s dad went primal, slashing her face up and yanking out half her hair. Think she’s hiding for a bit. Can I give her a message for you?”

“I’m the Alpha who’s Omega was attacked, I was never the whore’s boyfriend. My dad fucked up her face but left her alive. You let her know, I’ll be around to finish what my father started.

No one fucks with the Winchesters.”

“OH! You’re a Winchester. That explains all. Most places would’ve had your dad arrested and charged for such an assault. Being the ‘All Powerful John Winchester’ has perks, doesn’t it?”

“What was your name?” 

“Azazel, just passing through, Dean-O. I’ll let Lisa know you’re concerned about her. Make sure she gets your message.” 

The yellow eyed man shut the door, Dean listened as several locks clicked into place. Disappointed he couldn’t rip the bitch’s throat out; he shifted again and ran home.

 

Castiel had watched Dean’s wolf leave, he had a pretty good idea where his mate was headed. Awkwardly maneuvering himself off the couch, ribs screaming and head throbbing, he managed to get all the way to the bed. Changing in to pajamas and brushing his teeth were just not an option. He’ll have to sleep with bad breath and stained clothes until his Alpha came back. Last thought that rode through his mind before dosing off:

‘that bitch got blood all over my new clothes’.

Dean padded back in the apartment, still wolf, only shifting when he reached the bedroom. His Omega looked incredibly uncomfortable, sprawled on their bed. Gently stroking his face with the back of his knuckles woke his beautiful mate sweetly.

“Come with me, Angel. We’ll get a shower and you’ll feel better.”

Sleepy blue eyes agreed with him. The shower was tender, caring, nothing sexual, only an Alpha caring for his Omega. Skin pink and warm, hair still damp, they climbed in to bed together, Castiel lying on his left side, babying his right ribs, Dean spooned behind him, strong arms around his waist, nose buried in his neck.

For a while, it was just two newly mated wolves, breathing the same air and dreaming the same dreams.

 

Dean stayed home with Castiel for a week. The laptop he ordered came in; Ash set it up so Cas could continue his education. Dean took his mate for a tour of the whole building, pointing out who’s apartment was who’s, which offices belong to which person, leading him down to the club only when it was closed. The Omega was flabbergasted at how huge the place was. Dance floor with a DJ booth and a band stand, a huge circle shaped bar in the middle of everything, one section had poker and pool table; another had stripper poles and curtained off ‘private rooms’. That particular corner made Castiel uncomfortable.

He met Garth, a skinny guy who ran the club, Bobby, head of security, working solo until Rufus the bouncer returned from collection duty. Jo and Ellen were friendly bartenders, Adam was an impressive DJ and Cas would have to wait to the weekend to meet the band. He had absolutely no desire to meet any of the ladies working ‘stripper corner’. 

The Alpha returned to working in the evenings, his Omega did homework and continued his attempt to capture the Sheridan skyline on canvas. At least one person came to check in on him whenever Dean was out. Usually Sam or Jess, occasionally Ash and a few times, John.

Castiel hadn’t taken one single suppressant since mating Dean. After four years without a heat, this one hit him hard. He was painting, again, Dean out working, when he suddenly felt so incredibly hot. His brushed slipped from his hand on to the plastic carpet protector and he stumbled back. Still not completely certain what he was feeling, he stripped naked and stood under cold water. Only feeling minimal relief, he stepped out to towel off, finding slick pouring from his hole, coating his inner thighs. No denying it from there.

The Omega ached, feeling empty and hot. He lay spread-eagle on the bed, uncaring as his slick soaked through the bedspread, in to the sheets and finally the mattress. Cas tried stroking himself to completion, his rock hard erection wouldn’t let go. Starting with one finger, working his way up to three, he pumped in and out of his hole, chasing a release he couldn’t achieve.

No idea what time it was, when Dean would be home, how long he would have to wait, he chose to pick up the phone and call. His Alpha answered immediately,

“Cas? Is that you?” 

Castiel pressed a button once –yes-

“Something wrong?”

Once –yes-

“Ok, are you all right?”

Two buttons –no-

“I’ll be right home, Angel. I’m turning the car around now” 

Castiel could hear Benny in the back ground, waiting for Dean to hang up but he didn’t. He stayed on the line with his Omega, letting him know how close he was and how everything was going to be ok.

The Alpha kept the phone to his ear all the way up to his apartment door, when he opened it, he dropped the device on the ground and growled. Benny, directly behind him, breathed

“Oh my God, what is that smell?”

Glaring red eyes over his shoulder, Dean answered

“My Omega is in heat” 

Benny didn’t need to hear another syllable to know any Alpha near Dean’s Omega would do well to leave the state right about now. He backed up, showing his palms in surrender, shutting the door and hurried to inform the rest of the floor’s Alphas. 

Visiting Dean and Castiel for the next five days would mean certain death.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2am Dean’s phone rang. He woke instantly, answering it before his mate woke up.  
>  Garth.   
> “Dude, do you know what time it is?”   
> “Yeah, sorry boss, it’s just that Lisa’s down here in the club, she insists on talking to you.”   
> “Lisa? Kill the whore and let me go back to sleep.”   
> “I would but, um, Dean? She said she knows something about your mom’s murder.

Dean followed the deliciously sweet aroma to the bedroom, finding his gorgeous Omega withering and panting on the mattress. Legs spread, hole glistening with slick, eyelids hooded, pupils so big there was barely any blue left. 

The Alpha stripped in record speed, kneeling between his mate’s legs to lap up the sugary slick, causing his Omega to whimper in need. Omega heat only came twice a year, the only time pregnancy was possible. The overbearing MINEFUCKBREEDMATECLAIMPROTECTPROVIDE returned full force. Dean managed to control himself long enough to demand in his deepest Alpha voice, 

“SHIFT!” 

Without hesitation, Castiel moved easily in to wolf form, laying on his stomach and presenting to his Alpha. Head down, legs spread, whining and yipping with need. Dean hadn’t fully shifted before he lined up his cock with his mate’s welcoming hole, finally entering when the last trace of humanity left his body.

It wasn’t gentle love making, it was hot, primal, and instinctive. Alpha slamming in to his Omega, his Omega trembling with the relief that accompanied the fullness ached for. Dean hit that magical spot inside and Castiel orgasmed violently, howling as seedless come painted stripes on the bed. Clenching around, milking his Alpha’s cock, causing the knot to swell, and tugging at the ring before locking in place. Dean continued to rut against his mate’s body, finally finding release, throwing his head back with a mighty howl that could be heard throughout the building. 

The Alpha rested limply on his Omega’s back, seed still spilling inside every few minutes, another small orgasm, and another load of come filling up his mate. Bodies needing to breed, aching to breed. Dean nuzzled Castiel neck, growling softy every time the Omega would try and move. The wolf needed his mate to stay still, to stay locked and accept his seed. 20 minutes later, finally able to untie, Dean shifted back first, encouraging Cas to. The Omega took longer, body throbbing, another wave of heat crashing over him. Dean led his mate to the shower, stood him under cool water as he reached for his phone. 

“Dad? Yeah, I’m going to have to take another week off. Cas is in heat. Yep, send food and water; see you in five days or so. Tell the boys, no interruptions.” 

With that, he stepped in the shower with his Omega, lifting the light weight pup up, Castiel instinctively wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. They cooled Cas’s heat again, this time as humans, against the hard tiles of the shower wall. 

The next five days were a marathon of sex. The Alpha and the Omega made love in every room, on every surface, sometimes as wolves, other times as human. Neither bothered to dress, food delivered three times a day, left outside the door. Dean made sure Castiel ate, drank plenty of water and rested as much as possible between rounds of breeding.   
By the evening of the fifth day, Cas’s temperature had returned to normal, his need waned and faded. Both lay exhausted, freshly showered and naked under clean, warm blankets. If it was possible, the Omega would purr with contentment. Cuddling close to his Alpha, head resting on his broad chest, he drifted in to a deep, oblivious sleep. His mate following him in to unconsciousness. 

 

2am Dean’s phone rang. He woke instantly, answering it before his mate woke up.

Garth. 

“Dude, do you know what time it is?”

“Yeah, sorry boss, it’s just that Lisa’s down here in the club, she insists on talking to you.” 

“Lisa? Kill the whore and let me go back to sleep.” 

“I would but, um, Dean? She said she knows something about your mom’s murder. I know she could be lying, trying to get attention, but I thought you might want to check it out before we tear off her head.” 

The words ‘mom’s murder’ shot adrenaline through is body, heart racing, face hot,

“I’ll be right there”

Hanging up, he glanced at his mate, still sleeping deeply. No reason to wake him up, he slipped out of bed silently, dressed and made his way downstairs to the club. 

 

Castiel woke to an empty bed, stretched and padded to the bathroom. Relieving himself, splashing cold water on his face, he caught an odd scent. Furrowing his brow at his twin in the mirror, he inhaled deeply and his eyes widened as he identified the smell with a sly smile.

He had caught,

pregnant, 

teeny pup already growing inside his womb. 

Thrilled and excited to tell Dean, he searched the apartment only to find it completely empty.

Maybe he couldn’t sleep and went to see Benny? Or grab a drink from the bar? Castiel dressed, rubbing his stomach with a soft smile on his face, he trotted barefoot down the hall to Benny’s. No answer. Slipping his Converses on his feet, he rode the elevator downstairs. Entering the club was overwhelming, lights and smells and sounds. He had only been here during the day, when it was empty. Cas made his way through the crowd, Dean wasn’t at the bar. Castiel waved at Jo, she came over and he held his hands out to either side of his shoulders, palms up.

“Looking for Dean?”

He nodded, eyes questioning

“I saw him go over to the purple curtains, I don’t know if he’s still there, but you shouldn’t be wandering around the club, ya know” 

Cas nodded again, gifted a wink as he maneuvered his way over to the draped rooms separating the stripper part of the club from the main area.

Peeking through the gap in the curtains, not wanted to throw open the fabric and surprise a customer, he would’ve screamed if he had a voice.

There was Dean, leaning in to Lisa’s face. Hands pressed against the wall on either side of her head. Kissing so deeply Cas could see Lisa’s tongue in his Alpha’s mouth. 

Pulling back, staring at the purple velvet as his heart broke, running a hand across his stomach, he turned and ran. Moved as fast as he could through the crowd, bumping and tripping over people. Cas arrived at the hall between the club entrance and the elevator. Choosing a third door, the exit. The pregnant male Omega staggered down the dark sidewalk at 2:30am. Shrieking in his head:

*****He loves me, little boy, Can’t get enough of my Beta pussy, that little Omega hole of yours is only good for breeding pups. Dean doesn’t even want pups; he’ll breed you to please his father, leaving you alone to raise them while he’s fucking me raw *****

 

Earlier…

 

Lights flashing, DJ blasting, the place was surprisingly full for a Thursday night. Dean found Garth by the bar, 

“Where is she?” 

“I put her in one of the VIP rooms by the poles. Thought you’d want some privacy. You dad really fucked up her face, man. Not that she didn’t deserve it.” 

“I’ll go see what she has to say.” 

Crossing the room was an obstacle course of drunken people dancing; Dean pulled back the purple velvet curtain to see Lisa, sitting casually on the overstuffed chair meant for clients.

“Why Dean, you don’t look happy to see me.” 

Three very large, deep scratches ran from her left eye, down across her cheek and through her lips. Dad did a good job. This chic would never work as a stripper again, maybe a low priced whore. If she lived that long. 

“The only reason I do not taste your blood in my mouth right now is you mentioned my mother. You better not be bullshitting, my dad, my brother and myself can make your death slow, taking my mom’s name in vain.” 

“I came because I care about you Dean. You should know what I know.” 

Losing his patience, he pulled up out of the chair roughly, slammed her against the wall, one hand on either side of her head as he snarled in her face, 

“TALK!”

Lisa gulped a few times, finding her voice, 

“This guy Azazel’s been staying with me for a while, helping out until I could see and talk again. Thanks to your father’s gift. After you came by, he started bragging that he killed the Campbell Omega that mated the Winchester Alpha. I thought he was lying; you pissed him off with your little visit. He told me the name of the town, described your mom and her wolf. I thought maybe this information would get the death warrant off my head. He’s still at my house, has no idea I betrayed him to you.” 

Dean stood frozen, hands still on the wall on either side of the informant, searching her face for signs of deceit

“I’m sorry Dean. I really am. I love you; I never wanted to see you hurt” 

With that, she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him, thrusting her tongue in to his mouth before he knew what was happening. His brain coming back online, it took a moment but the Alpha shoved the Beta away, hard enough to hear a resounding ‘crack’ when her head hit the wall. 

“Get the fuck out of my sight, out of my club and out of my life. If you want to live, disappear from Sheridan before the sun comes up. You’ve done too much damage, cunt.”   
He stomped away, leaving a broken Lisa to collapse to the floor. She really thought this was her chance at redemption. Her chance to have Dean back.

Dean found a quiet spot in the pathway between the club and the apartment entrance to phone his father and brother. 

They needed to have a conversation with this Azazel guy. 

 

Benny had caught sight of Castiel the moment the Omega stepped foot in the club. He sat at the other side of the circular bar, chatting up a black haired Beta named Andrea. He followed the boy with his eyes as he stopped by to wave a Jo, heading towards the pole-dancing part of the building. Benny excused himself, much to the young woman’s disappointment, trailing behind him at a good distance.

Eyeing Cas as the he tilted his head, squinting his eyes at the occupants of the VIP room, he soaked in every emotion on the Omega’s face before the pup turned heel and fought his way out of the club. 

Curious, he started towards the room, only to find Dean bursting out in anger, stomping past like he didn’t even see him. Moving closer, he gazed in to discover Lisa, sitting against the wall, bawling. 

Oh shit! 

Benny shoved his way through the crowd, exploding out of the exit to find Dean speaking angrily in to his phone. He tilted his hat at the rival Alpha and headed outside. He wasn’t sure how he knew Castiel hadn’t returned home, he followed his gut, hopping in his truck to find the Omega. 

It didn’t take long to spot Cas, arms wrapped around himself, tears running silently down his face. He kept the truck back a car length or two, shadowing him, knowing his scent, mated or not, would attract the wrong kind of company. 

Sure enough, a block away, an overweight Beta obstructed Castiel’s path, said something to make the boy step back, and then reached out to touch his face. Benny burst out of the truck, had the Beta by the throat and slammed to the ground before Cas could blink. Fangs elongated, growling in the man’s face, 

“You can scent the mate on this Omega. You dare to approach him?” 

“What the hell is a male Omega doing out alone? His Alpha should never allow that!” 

“Doesn’t matter, asshat.” 

Gripping the Beta’s throat, he lifted his head off the ground only to smash it hard against the concrete.   
Turning to the wide-eyed Omega, 

“Cas, baby, get in the truck. It’s not safe for you out here.”

Castiel nodded slowly, slid in to the passenger seat as Benny held the door for him. Hugging himself and rocking back and forth a bit, before he could manage to pull the tiny notepad and pencil combo he always carried in his pocket. 

{I want to go home} 

Showing Benny, the Alpha nodded, 

“Ok, baby, let me turn around” 

Castiel grabbed his friend’s shoulder, shaking his head, scribbling on the paper again, 

{NO! take me to my dad}

“Dean won’t like it, Cas. You know that”

{I don’t care, kissing Lisa}

Benny went from concerned to furious in a millisecond. Scenting his anger, Castiel curled in to himself, squeezing his notebook tightly in his hands. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m not mad at you. I could kill Dean right now, though” 

The Omega turned to his friend, pointing behind his ear, at his scent gland.

“You want me to scent you? You’re claimed, Cas. I can’t do that.”

Frustrated, he pointed again, eyes imploring, turning his head to make it easier, 

Benny sighed, if smelling the boy’s scent would calm him down, he was willing to try. Leaning over, he inhaled deeply, then pulled back, an astonished expression on his face, 

“You’re pregnant” he whispered harshly. 

Nodding sadly, Castiel pointed to his previously written request, 

{I want to go home} 

The Alpha understood now. The Omega was fragile, he just caught with pup, too much stress could risk the baby’s life, as well as his own. With determination, Benny shifted his truck in drive and drove Cas back 

to Wolf, 

to his father,

to his home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean growled, baring his teeth, circling the Beta.
> 
> ‘Now, Now, little doggie, you make me nervous and this gun could go off, wouldn’t want me to kill both your parents now, would you?”

John and Sam, both instantly awake and alert from Dean’s call, met the Alpha downstairs by the Impala. No words exchanged, they nodded at each other and loaded in to the car. A quick drive to Lisa’s place, Dean and Sam shifted upon arrival, John waiting to hear the man’s confession first. A kick to the door in just the right place, knocked the thing from the hinges, three Alpha Winchesters entered the house.

The man asleep on the coach, jumped up, gripping the Colt he kept under his pillow. Pointing it straight at John’s heart,

“Mr. John Winchester himself, to what to I owe such an honor?”

Sam’s wolf growled at the sarcastic lack of respect for his father.

“And the Winchester boys….or should I say the Winchester wolves. Keeping pets these days, John?”

John stepped forward, closer to Azazel and closer to the gun.

“My boys and I have a few questions about your visit to Kansas about 22 years ago….ring any bells?”

“Ah, you’ve been talking to my lovely Lisa; she was never good at keeping secrets, like the intense love affair she shared with Dean before he was forced to mate. Tsk Tsk Tsk, Johnny, never step in between true love” 

Dean growled, baring his teeth, circling the Beta.

‘Now, Now, little doggie, you make me nervous and this gun could go off, wouldn’t want me to kill both your parents now, would you?”

The word ‘you’ barely escaped the yellow-eyed man’s mouth before three Alpha wolves were tearing him apart, gun be damned. No one had ever seen a werewolf shift as quickly as John Winchester. It was almost instantaneous, teeth buried in the murders skin in under a second.

The Alphas didn’t go for the throat, as they usually would. No, they tore this Beta apart bit by bit while Azazel still breathed, still felt every puncture to his skin, every tear of his muscle, until John’s wolf ripped out his heart and ate it.

No one fucks with the Campbell pack 

No one fucks with the Winchester pack

No one 

 

Arriving at Jimmy’s apartment building, Cas waved Benny to come in with him. Knocking on the door several times, they concluded the man wasn’t home or was lucky enough to be asleep. Castiel held up one finger to his friend, 

-wait a minute-

pulled a key from under the mat and trotted downstairs. Opening the mailbox, he retrieved a second key, headed back up, unlocked the door, returned the key to the mailbox, the smaller key placed back under the mat.

“That’s actually pretty smart” Benny winked.

Castiel gifted a smirk, entering the apartment, the Alpha right behind him. 

The Omega wasn’t sure what he was expecting, maybe empty beer cans and pizza boxes everywhere, the place was clean. Vacuumed, dusted, kitchen shining, a few of Cas’s drawing he had left in his room, framed proudly and hung on the wall behind the couch. 

Castiel grinned as he toured the little apartment, his own room exactly has he had left it. He sat on his bed, inhaling the familiar scent of home. He had been happy here. Safe from everything ‘out there’. 

“Baby boy, what are you doing here?” 

Cas launched himself across the room and in to his father’s arms. Jimmy held his son close, pulling his head to his chest, nuzzling his hair when he smelt it.

“You’re pregnant” he breathed

Castiel pulled back a bit, took his father’s hand and placed it on his stomach, smiling as the tears came. 

“Cas, what’s wrong? Benny? Tell me what’s going on” 

“I think our pregnant little wolf needs to rest a bit, he’s been up most of the night. I’ll explain everything while he naps, sound good Castiel?”

The Omega reluctantly agreed. He was swaying on his feet; too much had happened since 2am. Almost 6am now. Giving his father another tight hug and a sad smile, he returned to his sanctuary, rolling up in his blankets and falling asleep with little effort.

Jimmy started a pot of coffee in the kitchen before settling down in his recliner, waving his hand at the sofa for Benny to sit.

“Tell me what’s going on, Benny. Where’s Dean?” 

“I don’t know where Dean is, or if he even knows Castiel is gone. Cas saw him kissing Lisa and ran. I picked him up and he asked to come here, to you.”

“Lisa? Lisa the crazy bitch that put my son in the hospital, Lisa? Why is she still breathing? I thought Dean was going to take care of that.”

“Apparently not, since her tongue was down his throat a few hours ago.” 

“I’m going to kill him, Benny. I’m not joking.” 

“You’ll have to wait in line, brother.” 

“What now? He’ll come here looking for him.” 

“I have a plan. I’ve been talking to this guy, Alastair, ever since the first Lisa incident happened. Alastair knows people. People, who can break a mating bond, erase a claim, from Omegas.” 

“Is that really possible? I’ve heard of wolves trying to break their bond and going insane, killing themselves and their pups. We can’t risk that, Benny. We should just run.” 

“He’ll find Castiel, Jimmy. They’re mated, bonded, and he’s a Winchester. This is the only solution. I could claim him immediately afterwards and the three of us will disappear.”

“What about the pup, Benny?”

“It’s Castiel’s pup. I don’t care how it got there, I love Castiel, always have. The pup is part of him, I will love it just as I would my own pup, I swear” 

Jimmy agreed. It was still too early to start making phone calls, but as soon as the Omega woke up, he and Benny would hide out in a motel until arrangements could be made.

Erasing the last few months of his life. 

 

Three naked, dirty and bloody Alphas rode home in silence. There was nothing that needed to be said. Mary’s murderer was gone, straight to hell; their beloved Omega could rest in peace. 

A simple nod to one another before entering their separate apartments. Dean headed to the shower, thinking as much as he had stood under the water this week, his skin should be wrecked. Leaving the light off in the bedroom, he gathered pajamas and went to clean up. 

Sighing with fatigue, he climbed in to bed. Sheets cold, blanket thrown back, his mate wasn’t there. Dean knew he wasn’t in the bathroom, or in the living room painting, he swept the place thoroughly before calling Sam.

“Dean, go to sleep, man”

“Sorry Sam, is Cas over there with Jess?” 

“No, Jessica is still asleep; a train wreck couldn’t wake my girl up, why? Castiel isn’t there?” 

“No, maybe he woke up when I wasn’t here and went to find me, I’ll check with Benny and Garth” 

A call to Benny and a on a knock on the Alpha’s door both failed to receive an answer. A call to Garth, pretty close to the time the poor guy finally got to sleep himself, 

“Hey man, I know it’s early, did you see Cas last night?” 

“I didn’t but Jo said he was in there, looking for you, and then ran out crying. You left right after so we figured you had him”

NOW, Dean was scared. Why was his Angel crying? None of this made sense.

“Garth, I need a favor. Wake up everyone, we need to search the entire building, room by room, it’s not safe for him to be alone”

“Will do” 

A team of 10 trusted people scanned the entire building, every inch and found no trace of the missing Omega. Dean headed to the Impala, with the intention of roaming the surrounding blocks, the sun rising orange and red, shining attention on an empty spot. Benny’s spot. Benny’s truck was gone. Through all the searching, no one had seen Benny either. All calls to the man had gone straight to voice mail. 

That son of a bitch!

Where would Benny take Castiel?

Jimmy’s.

Dean spun the car’s tires, ripping out of the lot and headed to Wolf. 

 

Cas awoke, feeling a little better physically but broken emotionally. He had no idea what his father and friend had planned to protect him. Jimmy made everyone breakfast, Castiel begging off coffee, had to eat healthy for his pup. A look from Benny and Jimmy started, 

“Cas, it’s not safe to stay here. Benny’s going to take you to a hotel for a few days, until we can make arrangements to get you out of the area, ok son?” 

The Omega looked hesitant, gazing from Benny to Jimmy and back before he nodded in agreement. He could trust them to take care of him. Lisa was right about Dean, 

***Dean doesn’t even want pups; he’ll breed you to please his father, leaving you alone to raise them***

Castiel packed up the clothes he had left behind, squeezed his father, pointing to Jimmy then to himself. 

“Yeah, baby boy, I’ll catch up with you in a few days, when I’m sure Dean can’t follow. Benny will take good care of you.” 

Benny nodded in assurance, carrying Cas’s bags to the door. 

“Here, it’s still chilly outside,” Jimmy draping his tan trench coat over his son’s shoulders. It was too long, but it smelled like his father. Smelled like home. He tied it around himself tightly, another set of tears escaping his eyes, he followed Benny out to the truck. 

Settling in the cab, Benny studied the Omega a moment,

“Feeling all right, baby? Pup making ya sick yet?” 

Cas gave a silent chuckle, dug out his book and scribbled,

{Too soon for that, I think} 

“Just checkin’ darlin’” 

Castiel scribbled again

{Thank you, Benni}

“Anything for you, sweetheart. Anything at all” 

 

Dean missed his mate by a matter of minutes. Castiel never had a clue how close his Alpha had been. Stomping up the stairs with the intention of kicking in the door, he found it wide open. Jimmy leaned back in his recliner, sipping coffee, the morning news buzzing in the background.

“Hello Dean” 

“Where’s Castiel? I know he was here, I can smell him”

“Yes, he was here. He left a while ago. Made sure Benny didn’t tell me where they were going, so I wouldn’t be able to tell you if I were…’influenced’.”

“What the fuck’s going on? Why would Benny take my Omega?”

Jimmy huffed, 

“‘your Omega’? You mean the Omega you betrayed with the same bitch that tried to kill him? That Omega? I think you lost the right to call him that the minute that whore’s tongue jammed itself down your throat. You’re a disgusting excuse for an Alpha and I should have made you kill us both before I signed him over” 

“Betrayed him? What the hell are you talking about?”

“You’re telling me you didn’t kiss this Lisa slut in your club last night? That Castiel made it all up? Some hysterical Omega hormone thing?” 

“Oh…..God…..he saw that?” 

Dean collapsed on the couch, head in his hands. 

Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! 

“I didn’t kiss her, Jimmy. She gave me information about my mother’s murder, and then she kissed me. I pushed her off and went to follow the lead she gave me. I never saw Cas; I didn’t know he was there!”

“You promised not to hurt him, Dean. You said your pack didn’t hurt Omegas” 

“I’ve never laid a hand on my mate in anger, never would” 

“No, you’ve hurt him a lot deeper than any punch could. Now he’ll birth a pup without his Alpha, because his Alpha failed to provide and protect him as he should”

“Birth a pup……?” Dean whispered hoarsely. 

Exhaling loudly, 

“You didn’t even know he caught, did you? So busy fucking around that you couldn’t scent your own pup in your Omega’s body. Kill me if you want, Dean. I will never help you find him. Benny’s going to take care of him now. He should’ve mated my son years ago; Castiel would never have known pain like this if Benny had been his Alpha. Benny loves Cas. You? Do you care about anyone but yourself?” 

Dean hadn’t heard a word since ‘birth a pup’. He sat dizzy and uncomprehending on Jimmy’s couch for a while, Jimmy rattling on and on. He had to find Castiel. He needed to clear up the misunderstanding and take care of his Omega. 

PROTECTPROTECTPROTECTPROTECT

Leaving Jimmy’s without another word, he slid in to the seat of the Impala, gripping the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white. After a few deep breaths, he reached for his phone and started making calls. Spreading the word first to his family and friends at the club, next to every business associate and customer he had contact information for. The county of Sheridan would be looking for Benny and Castiel; someone would see something and the Winchesters would be right there.

Dean felt no anger towards Cas, only guilt at what his mate had seen and what he must be thinking. However, he was enraged with Benny. Best friends for 10 years, brothers in every way that mattered, the man had convinced him they were past their claim dispute. 

He never imagined the rival Alpha would betray him this way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve never seen a male Omega in person. You’re gorgeous,” he murmured breathlessly, causing Castiel to move closer to Benny, who wrapped his arm around him in comfort. “and you’re expecting.” Looking up at Benny, “Do you plan on keeping the pup?”

Cas stayed with Benny in the hotel room for three days. Benny left a few times, made a lot of phone calls, but the Omega was used to staying inside. He didn’t want to admit it, he missed Dean. Even if Dean had put on an act to get the pup he wanted, Cas really liked that act. It wouldn’t have been so bad, pretending everything was fine. John, Sam and Jess were still around; he didn’t think they were acting too. His Alpha would be enraged to find him gone, he couldn’t return now.

Benny was so sweet to him. Making sure he ate healthy, babying him when the morning sickness started kicking in, promising he would fix everything, that Castiel was going to be ok.

On the fourth day, Benny said they had to go visit his friends, the ones who were going to help. The Omega was nervous; he didn’t like meeting new people. The house they arrived at was old, but well maintained, three stories high, wrap around porch that creaked as they approached the door. Castiel hid behind Benny, not caring that he was acting like a small pup, as a bottle blonde with a sly smile answered,

“You must be Benny,” tilting her head to peek around him, “and you must be Castiel. I’m Meg, please, come on in” 

Cas followed his friend closely entering a large foyer, shiny wooden floors, and antique chandelier looming over them.

“Alastair is in here” she informed, leading them in to a den-like room. A tall, lanky man with a prominent nose stood from his chair. He smiled at Benny, walking directly to Cas, who took a few steps back without even realizing it. The Beta inhaled deeply, 

“I’ve never seen a male Omega in person. You’re gorgeous,” he murmured breathlessly, causing Castiel to move closer to Benny, who wrapped his arm around him in comfort. “and you’re expecting.” Looking up at Benny, “Do you plan on keeping the pup?” 

Cas’s eyes widened as much as physically possible, staring up at Benny in horror. His friend held him tighter,

“It’s ok baby, and no one is taking your pup.” 

“We can’t break the bond or remove the mark until the pup is birthed. How far along is he?”

“Just a week”

“You plan on hiding him here for another two months?” 

Hiding him here for two months? No, Benny said they were going to see these people, not stay here. Castiel looked at his friend in the eyes, shaking his head; he didn’t want to stay here.

“You’ll be safe here, baby. They have a room set up and I’ll come by every day to check on you.” 

Tears fought their way out, blue eyes blinking quickly; he couldn’t have heard that right. Benny can’t be leaving him with strangers. Scent of Omega fear and distress cloaked the room, noses wrinkling. Castiel shook his head briskly, backing up out of the room, staring at Benny with an expression of ultimate betrayal. His back hit against something, he revolved to see another woman, another Beta, long dark hair with even darker eyes. 

“You guys are freaking our little Omega out. Come now, Castiel, no one’s going to hurt you. We’re trying to keep you safe, keep your Alpha from finding you. You don’t want an angry Dean Winchester scenting you out, do you?” 

“Ruby, Alastair, Meg, can you give me a minute with him? I’ll make him understand.”

Three strangers left the room, Benny reached for Castiel, and Cas shook his head, backing up again. 

“Baby, listen to me….” He began. The Omega lifted up a hand, palm out 

–Stop-

Pulling the pad and pencil from his jeans,

{you can’t leave me here. You said you’d take care of me}

“I am taking care of you, Cas. If we don’t break the bond, he’ll be able to find you, no matter how far away we go.” 

{Bring me back to him}

Benny looked as if he had been punched in the stomach, face pale, mouth slightly open.

“You don’t mean that. You’re just scared” 

Castiel showed him the paper again, underlining the words and adding an exclamation mark.

“You can’t go back, baby. You need to trust me. You trust me, right?” 

The Omega stared at the man he thought to be his friend for years, after several breathes he scribbled

{not any more} 

He turned and ran from the room, only to find the front door blocked by Alistair. Cas looked between Benny and the tall Beta, feeling trapped and more than a little bit terrified.

Castiel wanted out. 

He wanted out right the fuck now. 

Shifting was second nature now; he morphed back and forth with Dean all the time. His wolf came out, black fur, deep blue eyes, small pudge around his middle. He bared his teeth, growling and snarling at the tall man blocking the door. Alastair just watched him with humor in his eyes.

“Oh my God! He’s SO cute!” the one they called Ruby squealed, like he was a kitten in a pet store.

“You didn’t say anything about forcing him to stay here, Alastair. We’re supposed to be helping him, let him go if he wants to leave” Meg argued.

“The Alpha is the one paying to remove the mark. If the Alpha wants him to stay here, he stays here” 

Castiel continued to growl, pacing in front of Alastair, debating whether to attack or try slipping past him, then he heard the cracking noises behind him,

Benny shifted

Cas had never seen Benny’s wolf before. Big, broad, light gray fur with dark gray tips, same sad eyes. Benny growled low, an Alpha growl. The Omega wolf submitted instinctively. Castiel lowering himself to the ground, whimpering. The bigger wolf padded closer, circling the pregnant pup, moving behind him to grip the scruff of his neck with his teeth. Picking the Omega up in his mouth, as if he were a newborn pup, causing Cas to fall completely limp. Whining, with no control of his body, as Benny carried him up two flights of stairs to a large corner bedroom. Setting the Omega wolf down on the bed, the Alpha wolf backed up a few paces and waited.

The very second Castiel was able to move; he leaped from the bed, ran to the corner and curled in to himself. Lying on his side, head twisted around enough to rest on his hind legs, protecting his belly. He stared at the Alpha wolf, timid and untrusting. 

Benny’s wolf left the room, claws clipping on the wooden stairs, headed to his truck. He shifted, dressed, and then gathered Castiel’s things. He was heartbroken. He wanted his Omega to love him, to trust him, like he had all these years. Maybe once the claim was removed, the bond broken, Cas would remember how he felt before Dean. Quietly he handed Castiel’s bag of clothes and sketchbook to Meg. Picking up the Omega’s ruined outfit, he found the pad and paper.

“He can’t speak, Meg. He has to have this with him all the time, so he can tell you what he needs. I’ll be back tomorrow, if he asks, I had to go close my accounts before the Winchesters got to them. You call me immediately if there’s anything wrong, agreed?” 

Meg nodded; silently flattered that he trusted her with his mate-to-be’s care, instead of instructing Ruby or Alastair on what to do.

“I’ll take good care of your Omega” 

Sighing loudly, “Alastair, would it be possible for you and Ruby to leave him alone? Just for a few days, he’s not good with strangers, been sheltered most of his life.” 

Ruby scoffed, insulted, but Alastair agreed quickly, “We only want to make him comfortable. Pregnant female Omegas are incredibly sensitive, I’m sure male Omegas are even more emotional.” 

Gazing longingly up the stairs, he exhaled audibly and left the house. 

 

No sleep, no food for four days had turned Dean in to a zombie. 

He called everyone he could think of, met with anyone he knew had dealings with Jimmy Novak or Benny Lafitte. Nothing. Castiel had disappeared in to thin air. There was no ‘he’s with Benny so he’s safe’ train of thought. His best friend must have truly lost his mind to take off with another Alpha’s mate and pup. There was no debating it; Dean would have to kill Benny when he found him. 

He had no choice.

John found his oldest son staring out at the Sheridan skyline, gripping Cas’s sketch book tightly against his chest. Castiel’s most prized possession. He had left it behind.

“Son? You’re not doing your Omega any good by killing yourself. You have to eat something, anything. And sleep. I’ll stay right here to answer your phone, wake you instantly if there’s any news. Please, Dean. You’re not going to help Castiel if you’re in the hospital for exhaustion when we find him. We are going to find him, Dean. No one fucks with the Winchesters, remember?”

The Alpha gifted his father with a sad smile, nodded and quietly handed the man Cas’s book.

“Don’t let that go, ok? I’ll try to sleep, but you wake me up if you hear anything, Dad. I mean it, no matter how small, you tell me right away.” 

“I will, son, I promise. I’ll order up some food when you wake and we’ll get back to work when you’re 100%.”

Dean lay, fully clothed and above the covers on his bed. Castiel’s scent, beginning to fade on the pillow, brought a MINEFUCKBREEDMATECLAIMPROTECTPROVIDE instinct that he could do nothing about. He felt weak, helpless, nothing like the strong Alpha he was before. He couldn’t go back to a life without Cas. His Omega was out there somewhere, as long as there was breath in his body, he would never stop searching.

A few hours later, Dean still in a troubled sleep, Sam knocked softly on his door. 

John answered quickly, whispering, “Any news?”

“Yeah,” the taller Winchester whispered back, “Benny’s been closing accounts. Different ones all over the county, he’s been squirrelling away money for a while, it seems. Ash is trying to find any of them still open, so we can intercept him if he shows up to clear anymore.” 

“Castiel with him when he went to all these banks?” 

“No, Ash hacked the security systems; we can see Benny clearly, but no Cas. Not even waiting in the truck, Benny’s all alone. Ash called Charlie to search through traffic cameras, see if we can tell which direction he went after his last withdrawal.”

“Get your brother some food up here, I’m going to get him up and we’re going to be ready the minute Charlie had any information.” 

“I’m up, Dad” a blurry-eyed Dean interjected from his doorway, “I’ll catch a shower and eat. Then I’m going to Charlie’s to watch over her shoulder until she finds something we can use.”

Just an hour later, stomach filled with a bacon cheeseburger, extra onions, Dean sat next to his red-haired genius, Charlie Bradbury.

“Dude, I can totally smell your onion breath, gross” she dug through her desk drawer and handed him mints, “eat all of those, every single one, you’re disgusting” 

Dean couldn’t fight the smile as he munched spearmints, Charlie was the sister he never had, couldn’t love her more if she was his blood. Bobby always says ‘family don’t end with blood’. He was right, everyone he loved came together in the middle of the night to search for his mate and they haven’t stopped since.

“There!” Charlie almost shouted, pointing at the screen. “That’s the last traffic cam he passed, heading north on interstate 90 towards Ranchester”

Giving her a loud, exaggerated smacking noise of a kiss on her cheek, he ruffled her auburn curls and announced,

“Ranchester, here we come.” 

 

Castiel’s wolf remained in the corner trembling as Meg placed his bag of clothes, new sketch book and note pad on the bed. She approached him slowly, crouched down to catch his blue eyes, 

“Benny will be back tomorrow, he asked me to take care of you. I’ll bring you something to eat in a little bit, and then you can let me know if you need anything else, ok?”

Cas continued to stare at her for a moment, and then whimpered softly. 

With a sad smile, she left the room. The Omega shifted slowly, aware of his pup moving positions. Once he was dressed, he took a closer look at his room. Full size bed, small dresser, one door leading to an empty closet, another door: the bathroom, old fixtures, claw-foot bathtub. A single window, overlooking the gap between this house and the next, only a few feet. Black iron bars bolted to the exterior; no doubt he was a prisoner now.

Fighting tears, determined to be strong for his baby, he moved himself to the head of the bed, holding his sketch book and pencil.

Castiel drew Dean, the expression on his face when savoring a piece of pie, Sam and Jess together, exchanging knowing smirks as if they knew some private joke no one else would understand. He had just started sketching John, working on the intensity of the Head Alpha’s eyes, when Meg returned, carrying bags of fast food and a large soda.   
The Omega gave the blonde Beta a grateful grin, opening the sack to find cheeseburgers and fries. He had no intention of feeding so much grease to his pup, but he was hungry and didn’t want to make more trouble for himself. Reaching for his pad and pencil,

{Thank you} 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart” Meg’s heart was breaking for this kid. Every other Omega they had helped had been willing, insistent even, but Castiel didn’t want this. She had peeked through his notebook before returning it to him.

He had asked for his Alpha.

His real Alpha.

This wasn’t what she had signed up for, she could only think of one person capable of overriding Alastair’s commands, 

Crowley


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {I’ve loved you since I was 14}  
> {You’re scaring me}  
> {I want to be with you}  
> {Don’t you want to be with me?}

Castiel drifted in an ebb and flow of emotions for the next 24 hours. First, he was certain that his real Alpha would rescue him, if only to save face. That thought would fade to a determination of escaping himself and finding his dad. From there he visited despair, agreeing to whatever Benny wanted in order to keep his pup safe and get the hell out of this creepy-ass house.

Cas sat against the headboard, hugging his legs to his chest, floating in his despair wave when the door opened and the scent of Alpha caught his nose. He launched himself at Benny, arms wrapped around his middle, face buried in the man’s chest, sobbing hysterically.

“Hey, hey, baby. It’s all right. You’re going to be ok.” 

Benny had a bit of difficulty prying Castiel off of him enough to look him in the eye. Cupping the boy’s face in his large hands,

“Baby? Are you hurt? Did they do something to you?”

Cas shook his head, holding one of the Alpha’s hands to lead him to the bed. Reaching the notepad,

{Please take me with you} 

“Castiel, I can’t. It’s too risky” 

{PLEASE BENNY!} 

Benny sighed loudly; the Omega went to plan B. 

Climbing on the Alpha’s lap, legs straddling him on either side, he roped his arms around his neck, laying his head on his broad shoulder. Whimpering and crying softly, baring the side of his throat to allow the man to scent him clearly.

He felt a shutter run through Benny’s body. Cas pulled back slightly, locking eyes with the Alpha, attempting to express his desperation, placing a small hand on his cheek. Benny couldn’t stop himself from leaning against the Omega’s warm palm, brushing his stubble against soft skin. Castiel leaned in while Benny’s eyes were still shut, brushing a sweet, and almost-there kiss across his lips. The Alpha opened his eyes in surprise, studying the boy’s face with a raised brow. Cas reached down for paper, 

{I’ve loved you since I was 14}

{You’re scaring me}

{I want to be with you}

{Don’t you want to be with me?}

The Alpha’s eyes were glassy, hard fought tears trapped in stubborn pride. He offered in a soft tone,

“I can keep you with me to your pup comes, then we have to come back and have the bond broken. OK?” 

Castiel kissed Benny harder, squeezed arms tightly around his neck, hopping off his lap to reach for his hand. The Alpha chuckled when he attempted to drag the larger man to the door.

“Hang on, baby. Let’s get your things together.” 

Cas threw everything in to the bag, unfolded and messy, headed back to the room’s exit. Benny insisted on carrying it for him down the stairs, kissing him fondly on top of his messy black hair. Once they reached the foyer, only Ruby nearby, the Alpha informed her, 

“I’m taking my Omega with me.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” she asked

“He’s miserable here. We’ll be back when the pup comes”

Ruby raised her brows, eyes flickering behind Benny a breath before the man released Castiel’s hand and dropped the bag to the floor. The tall Alpha fell boneless to the hardwood floor, Cas staring with his mouth open.

Alastair stood with a large syringe in his hand, gaze moving from Benny’s body to where the Omega froze. 

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do that.” Capping the needle as he strolled towards Castiel. “I have another one,” reaching towards the inner pocket of his jacket, “do I need to use it or will you listen to reason? I’m not sure what effect the sedative will have on an unborn pup” 

Cas, glued to his spot next to Benny, shook his head slowly, cautiously.

“Good Omega. You’re going to be a good boy now, aren’t you? No one wants to hurt an Omega, but there are hundreds of people willing to pay millions for you. You and your pup. So, Ruby and I are going to take you somewhere safe. Somewhere no one will find you until you’re paid for.” 

Alastair didn’t need a sedative or threats to ensure Castiel’s cooperation. His world tilted to the side and he slid gracefully in to the dark. The tall man moving to catch him just before he hit the floor.

 

Sam, Dean and John reached Ranchester in record time. Keeping in touch with Ash and Charlie, they were able to locate Benny’s hotel room following traffic cams. Crashing through the door to find it empty, they searched through the room, throwing belongings and flipping furniture over. Sam discovered a shoe box full of cash, the money from all those closed accounts. What they didn’t find was anything belonging to Castiel.

John had seen enough detective shows to trace a pencil lightly over the top piece of hotel stationary, revealing an address just a few miles away. Dean called in the information to his tech crew, gathering any details he could on the property as they sped through town.

“Looks like it belongs to some corporation, Cross Road Inc.” Charlie spoke in to the speaker

“Check this out, guys. Cross Road Inc. is run by one Fergus McCloud, better known as Crowley” added Ash.

Three Alpha Winchesters exchanged knowing looks. Crowley was shady at times, but always dealt straight when it came to John. The lead Alpha had begun to dial the man when they arrived at the house, he hung up and they all rushed inside.

No need to kick in the door, it was open and unlocked. First thing Dean noticed was the unconscious body of his rival Alpha.

“See what his deal is” he said as he rushed past Benny and up the stair. Opening and slamming doors until he reached the corner room, where the scent of his Omega lingered.

Castiel wasn’t there.

In a fit of rage, he broke furniture, tossing over the mattress, roaring in fury until his eyes fell on several papers drifting to the floor. Curious, he picked them up to find three of Cas’s sketch book pages folded together. Pictures drawn of a skinny man with a large nose, a dark eyed brunette with a hateful expression, and a kind faced woman with a soft smile. On the flip side of the last picture, words read 

{My name is Castiel Novak}

{I am a 16 year old pregnant Omega held here against my will by these three people}

{I only know them as Alastair, Ruby and Meg} 

{If you find this letter, please contact my Alpha Dean Winchester}

The Alpha sat crossed leg on the wooden floor, studying each drawing and memorizing Cas’s letter. 

Castiel was asking for him.

His Omega was waiting for him. 

Dean stomped downstairs to his father and brother, who had woken Benny up very rudely. The rival Alpha was a bit bloody, but still physically able to answer questions, 

“Where’s Castiel?”

“I don’t know” 

PUNCH

“Where’s Castiel?” 

“I-DON’T-KNOW”

PUNCH

“Look at me, Benny. Look in my eyes. You can see that I am going to kill you, right? You understand that. But you said you cared about Cas, that you loved him. He’s in danger because of you. These three people” Dean paused to hold up his Omega’s sketches “they have him. He’s pregnant, scared and asking for his Alpha. Where the fuck is my mate, Benny?”

The rival Alpha dropped his head in shame, murmuring

“They were supposed to help. I paid Alastair a lot of money to break your bond and remove your claim from Castiel.” The Winchesters inhaled sharply simultaneously, Benny continued “He was so sad, so desperate to leave, I tried to take him with me. Everything went black and I woke up to you two kicking me. That’s all I know, I swear.”

He was crying now, not one soul feeling the least bit of sympathy for him.

“Dad, you and Sammy go to the car, call Crowley and see what he knows. Benny and I have unresolved business.” 

John and Sam nodded, gave Benny one last glare and headed outside. Dean took a deep breath, turning back to the rival Alpha.

“You were my best friend, Benjamin. My brother. I honestly thought nothing would ever come between us. Even when I first claimed Castiel, I knew you and I would get past it. Why, man? Why would you go this far?”

Benny whispered, refusing to look Dean in the eye, 

“Lisa attacked him because of you, that boy had never been struck in anger in his life, and a Beta whore you messed with broke his ribs. He saw you kiss her, the same bitch, and it broke his heart. You should have seen his face, Dean. He was destroyed and you did that. You destroyed him. Don’t blame me for taking him when you were so willing to give him away.”

The Winchester Alpha circled his former friend. Reaching in the back of his waist band for a silver machete his grandfather Campbell had gifted his father. 

A single swing and the laser sharp blade removed Benny Lafitte’s head, leaving a red map of blood across the wood.

 

Seat-belted in the back of a van, Castiel kept his head down, rubbing a hand tenderly across his abdomen. They had been on the road for hours, Alastair talking loudly on the phone, Ruby driving and cracking her gum. 

The Omega didn’t have any more tears to shed. He had himself and his pup, no one else mattered. Dean, Dad, Benny, no one was coming for him. Alastair was going to sell him to the highest bidder and all he could do is pray they let him keep his pup with him.

“Good news!” the tall Beta announced over his shoulder, “someone has met our asking price. Nothing to be scared of pup. You’ll move to a big fancy mansion on a hill and Ruby and I will retire to a beach in the Pacific.”

Cas wondered where Meg was. Why wasn’t she included in the retirement party in the sand? Where was she? 

The wheels on the van continued to turn, sky dark outside, the Omega removed his seatbelt to lie down. Rhythmic tires on pavement lulled him to sleep as sinister cackling continued from the driver’s seat.

For the first in years, Castiel dreamt of his mom and his sister. Claire’s long blond hair, Mom’s smile, the way Claire cuddled his wolf, the proud look on his Mom’s face as she hung his newest drawing on the fridge. The Omega smiled in his sleep, escaping to the past for just a little while, where nothing hurt. 

 

They were on the road for just over a full day, only stopping to allow Castiel to relieve himself and buy something to eat. One of his two captors always nearby, always holding a threat of the syringe in their hand. Alastair and Ruby took turns driving, Cas watching out the window, reading highway signs to determine where they were taking him.

West. 

It was late night, dark outside, when the van pulled up to a gated entrance. 

“May I help you?” a female voice from a mounted speaker box. 

“Yes, Alastair Douleur to see Dick Roman please.” 

It took several minutes to receive an answer:

“Enter” 

Heavy iron gates squealed open slowly, allowing Ruby to pull up the circular driveway. 

Castiel pretended to sleep. Ostrich head in the sand kind of logic, if he didn’t raise his head to see it, it wasn’t happening. The vehicle halted at the front entrance, greeted by a handsome Alpha in silk pajamas, hastily covered with a velvet robe.

“Alastair, Ruby, you’re much earlier than I expected.” The man greeted, shaking their hands.

“I thought you’d want your package as soon as possible, I’ll collect my payment and be out of the country by 4pm today” Alastair smirked proudly.

“May I see my ‘package’?” 

Ruby slid the side door of the van open, reaching in to gently shake the Omega awake.

“Castiel….you’re home…..” 

He didn’t have a choice now, he pretended to wake up, sitting slowly, hair in complete disarray, blurry-eyed. Cas allowed the brown haired Beta to assist him out. He stood, trembling, head down, both hands over his stomach. 

The handsome Alpha approached him cautiously, spoke sweetly, a voice Castiel might have thought sincere if the man hadn’t just bought him like cattle,

“Hello, little one. My name is Dick Roman, I’m your Alpha now. I’m going to take much better care of you than the other Alpha’s tried to. Can you look at me?” 

It was a request, not an Alpha order. The Omega would let the man be nice to him. Disturbing images of being beaten and raped by teams of men had accompanied his first thoughts upon arrivial. Anything better than that reality came as a relief.

Gazing up at the man through his lashes, Castiel found an attractive face with a kind smile.

“There you are.” His smile widened, finger gently coaxing his chin up “You’re very beautiful. This is my assistant Susan, she’s going to get you settled, while Mr. Douleur and I finish our business.” 

Cas wasn’t particular thrilled at being spoken to like a toddler, but anything to get away from Alastair and Ruby. He obediently followed a raven haired woman in to the house (mansion?) and up a circular staircase. The room she led him to be huge, the largest bed he had ever seen set up on a platform two steps above the carpet. Sliding glass door leading to a balcony, large wardrobe, and a drafting table, easel with several canvases as well as a complete entertainment center filled with a television, stereo and several game systems. An en suite bathroom complete with whirlpool bathtub and glass shower walls. 

It was Little Orphan Annie entering Daddy Warbuck’s world. The man was trying to buy him off, butter him up, and Castiel didn’t care. 

His focus was on his pup. 

All the Alphas of the world be damned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “John. You need to calm down. Alastair and Ruby ceased being ‘my people’ when they started selling Omegas. Meg can tell you, their jobs were to remove mating marks and break unwanted claims on abused Omegas. A service I, myself, oversaw on a regular basis. I’m afraid Alastair became greedy when presented with a male subject.”

John contacted Crowley on the way back to Benny’s hotel room. Dean was sure he could find more information on the three people keeping Castiel. Crowley answered immediately,

“Hello, Johnathon.” 

“Crowley, I need your help” 

“Anything for the Winchesters, you know that” 

“Looking for a few employees of yours, last seen at your property in Ranchester” 

“Ah, yes. Alastair, Ruby and Meg. I happen to have Miss Masters in front of me as we speak. She came to me with concerns about their business dealings. I assume the Omega in question is the very same missing mate of our dear Dean?”

“Yes, where the hell are they?” John demanded 

“Meg became aware of a plan to eliminate the Benny Alpha and auction the Omega to the highest bidder.”

This announcement ended with Dean slamming on the Impala’s brakes, busting out the driver’s side door and throwing up in the street. Images of his mate, paraded in front of old, fat, rich Alphas, swollen belly and terrified eyes swam through his brain. Sam followed out behind him, attempting to keep him upright. 

“Crowley, Castiel is a Winchester. We need to know where he is immediately. If he goes to auction, there’s a very real chance we’ll never find him again.” 

“Are they not at the property?” 

“NO! We just came from there, Benny’s dead and your people are in the wind with my son’s mate!”

“John. You need to calm down. Alastair and Ruby ceased being ‘my people’ when they started selling Omegas. Meg can tell you, their jobs were to remove mating marks and break unwanted claims on abused Omegas. A service I, myself, oversaw on a regular basis. I’m afraid Alastair became greedy when presented with a male subject.” 

John sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose, using an unnaturally calm tone, 

“Fergus. You have 30 seconds to give me absolutely every grain of information on your renegade employees before I make another phone call and have my friends pay you a visit in person.” 

“Of course, John, of course” Crowley pulled files on both former employees, rattling off full names, addresses, phone numbers, emergency contact as well as banking information they had set up for direct deposit. John immediately forwarded everything to Charlie and Ash, the dynamic duo set to work. In minutes they uncovered vehicles registered in their names as well as reservations for a flight out of Sheridan County Airport to JFK at 6am, another from JFK to Barbados at 12 noon. 

Dean had managed to regain his calm, sitting in the back seat now, allowing Sam to drive meant he was seriously unwell. With no way to intercept Ruby and Alastair until morning, the Alpha trio went back to Benny’s room. The search for further information seemed redundant, they cleared off the beds to rest. Dean, sitting at the foot of the mattress furthest from the door, suddenly realized, 

“If they’re at the airport in the morning, that means they have the money. Dad, if they have the money, it means they’ve sold Castiel. We’re too late.” 

“No, Son, if we catch them before they board that flight, we can convince them to tell us who bought Cas. Don’t give up now, Dean. We’re closer than we’ve been so far.”

Dean nodded, head in his hands. Sam and John exchanged worried glances, both struggling to believe the words just spoken. There were an awful lot of ‘ifs’ in their plan. Too many uncertainties to be able to sleep a wink. 

 

The digital clock next to the bed read 4:17am when Castiel heard a soft knock on his new room’s door. He turned from his place by the windows to find Dick standing in the entrance.

“May I come in?”

Nodding slowly, wondering why the Alpha would ask permission.

“Do you like the room? They said you like to draw, so I had my assistant buy everything she could to make that possible. I’m not artistic at all, you’ll have to let me know if we missed anything.” He smiled, “The wardrobe is full of clothing, and they gave me your sizes so we can donate your old clothes to charity, you won’t need those anymore.” 

Cas’s face turned from passive to concern. He mimicked putting a coat on, raising his eyebrows at the Alpha. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand. But I have this for you,” he pulled a drawer on the nightstand open to reveal an IPad. “See? Just type out what you want to tell me” 

Castiel took the tablet gently in his hands, glancing up at Dick again before keying 

[My trench coat]

“I’ll buy new trench coats, sweetheart. Any color you want” 

[it was my dad’s]

“Oh, I see. I’ll make sure you keep it then” 

[thank you] 

“You’re very welcome” 

A few moments of awkward silence were followed by the Alpha patting the bed, 

“Will you sit with me for a bit? I’m sure you have questions for me, I have some for you as well” 

Castiel had no desire to be on the bed the same time as Dick, but lowered himself near the foot of the mattress, staring at the IPad. 

“Will you look at me?”

Again, another request, not command. The Omega swallowed a few times, raised his head to see the Alpha’s face. Kind brown eyes seemed relieved.

“Thank you. I can’t blame you for being timid, it appears you’ve been through a lot lately. Just 16?”

Cas nodded.

“Do you know when the pup is due?”

The Omega’s hands shook a bit more when he answered,

[Around 7 weeks, I think]

Dick nodded, Cas typed more

[my pup?] 

He’s eyes were tearing up again, sure he would die if he lost his baby 

“Our pup” the Alpha corrected kindly. 

Castiel looked at the man in shock. 

Dick gave him a sad grin and explained,

“When I first presented Alpha, my mother insisted I take suppressants. Couldn’t raise a proper gentleman if he was going through ruts every month. The pills were illegal for a very good reason, they left me sterile, without any possibility of fathering pups. I never fell in love, never mated and spent all my time making money, billions actually. A beautiful mate, a pup, a pack to share my life with, that’s what I need. You can give me all of that, Castiel. And I can give you everything you could possible want or need for the rest of your life. We’ll raise our pup together, he or she will be mine in every way that matters. I can still physically perform, take care of your heats without any risk of further pregnancies.”

The last detail caused the shy Omega to blush, staring back at the tablet before responding,

[my mating mark? My bond?]

“Alastair has put me in contact with Betas who know how to fix that. With my fortune and resources, your previous Alpha will never find you. I will treat you with all the love and respect you deserve, Castiel, but I expect your loyalty. I won’t demand your affection or even your obedience, only that you accept me as your one and only Alpha from this day forward.” 

[I want to go home]

[I want my true Alpha]

A flash of anger swept across the man’s handsome face before he hid it behind a fake smile. 

“This is your home now, I am your Alpha. You’ll be a lot happier if you accept that as fact” 

The stale scent of suppressed Alpha anger turned Castiel’s already upset stomach. Summoning his courage he gave it another try,

[He’ll pay you whatever you paid Alastair] 

Dick didn’t try to hide his anger this time, grasping the Omega tightly by both upper arms, he snarled in the boy’s face 

“I AM YOUR ALPHA. I bought you, I own you, and there is no other Alpha” 

Cas blinked furiously, a poor attempt to hinder his tears. Roman slowly released his arms; Castiel gulped a few times, nervously picking up the tablet again,

[I understand. There is no other Alpha. Only you] 

Dick grinned widely as he read the words. He cupped the boy’s face with both hands, studied him a few moments, and then gifted him with a kiss to the tip of his nose. It was a silly gesture and Cas was certain this man was insane.

“Unfortunately, I wasn’t expecting you until this evening, so I do have to go to work for a bit this morning. I’ll be certain to have one of my housekeepers find your father’s coat, you can use this time to settle in, get comfortable. My staff has been ordered to give you anything you need. Please don’t be afraid to ask, they’re all aware you’re nonverbal and will be as helpful as possible.”

He left Castiel trembling on the edge of his bed, the Omega looking around the room with an expression of unimaginable loss on his face. 

 

The Winchester Alphas were waiting very impatiently at Sheridan County Airport by 5am. Dean never taking his eyes off the gate of the flight headed to New York. At 5:30am passengers began to board the plane, no Alastair or Ruby to be seen. 5:45am and Sam received a call from Ash,

“They’re not coming, man. Two people matching their descriptions just boarded a flight from LAX to Kapalua, Hawaii. They’re using fake ID’s, pretty convincing ones to get past airport security. Alastair is going by ‘Cain’ and Ruby is calling herself ‘Lilith’. I’m sorry Sam.” 

The youngest Winchester Alpha would have gladly cut off his right arm if he wouldn’t have to tell Dean what Ash just said. He pulled John aside, Dean still distracted by passengers at the gate. Sam relayed the information and John agreed to tell his son. Sitting close to his oldest, he caught his attention and repeated the bad news.

Castiel’s Alpha casually strolled to the ticket booth, pulled his wallet, setting a credit card on the counter,

“I need a seat on the very next flight to Hawaii, please”

The ticket agent processed his request, John interrupted,

“Son, you can’t run off alone without more information. Give me a day to set everything in order and we’ll all go.” 

“Sorry, Dad. I’m going. Go back and take care of business, Sammy go see your mate, I’m going to Hawaii. I’m going to find those sons of bitches and I’m going to get Castiel back. I won’t be home until my Omega and my pup are in my arms. Understand?”

John and Sam knew exactly how stubborn Dean was. There would be no talking him out of it, and as much as they both wanted to go with him, they had to get back to Sheridan. Agreeing that they would join him in a few days, the Alphas exchanged awkward hugs. It was still a few hours before his flight would leave; Dean sat back on the bench, called Charlie and set her to work.

She messaged both fugitives’ DMV photos, hacked in to the FBI facial recognition software. She would be able to track them as soon as they landed and each time the passed in front of a traffic cam, ATM cam and security cam. 

“Charlie, I love you” 

“I know” 

 

After a nap and a huge breakfast served in his room, Castiel showered and changed in to new clothes. Thrilled to see his father’s trench coat lying on his bed when he exited the bathroom, he wrapped it around himself like a security blanket. Jimmy’s smell was gone, dry-cleaned away. Cas tied it, hugging the material. He slid open glass doors and stood out on the balcony. Dick Roman’s land was enormous, the Omega could see stables, a tennis court, a guest house, and that was just on this side of the building. Trees bordered the property line keeping the Omega from deducting where the nearest neighbor was.

Settled in a patio chair, lost in thought, he failed to hear another knock on his door. The Alpha stepping out on the balcony with him startled him,

“I apologize, little one. I didn’t intend to scare you. I have the afternoon off, would you like a tour of the house before lunch?”

Castiel nodded, anything to keep the man happy, moving to follow him. Pausing at the door, Dick raised a brow

“You want to wear the coat through the house?” 

The Omega looked down at the tan material. Yes, he did want to keep it on but could understand how silly his new Alpha thought of it. Reluctantly, he slid it off his shoulders, placing it reverently on the bed.

This seemed to please Dick; the man took his hand, guiding him through the halls. A room directly across from his own, completely empty, white walls and beige carpeting.

“This will be our pup’s nursery. You can decorate however you want, you’re in charge of baby interior design,” he joked.

Cas forced a grateful smile. 

“You like it?” The Alpha asked and Castiel nodded “I’m glad. You can start on that tomorrow, if you like. Just give my staff a list of materials.” 

Roman led his across the hall, the door next to the Omega’s 

“This is my room. You’re welcome in here. Once the pup is born, your bond removed, I would like you to stay in here with me.” 

Obvious implications caused Castiel’s stomach to tighten with anxiety; he nodded anyway, knowing his scent conveyed his true feelings. Dick gave him a tiny grin, understanding and choosing not to talk about it. 

The rest of the tour was overwhelming. The mansion had a heated pool, bowling alley, private movie theatre, and enough ‘guest rooms’ to house the entire town of Wolf. His new Alpha passed him through a grand dining room, next to a pretentious ball room, to the kitchen. A cozy breakfast nook in the corner, set up with their lunches.

“I couldn’t find a reason for just the two of us to use such a ridiculously large table. I have my meals in here when I’m not expecting guests”

The Omega nodded in agreement, he would feel incredibly uncomfortable in the echoing dining room. They ate lunch together, Castiel writing on a grocery list to ask and answer questions. Dick read every word Cas wrote with genuine interest. The boy staying vigilant to avoid any responses that may upset the Alpha. 

That night, lying in a warm bed, the Omega thought of Dean. He made every attempt not to, thinking of nursery designs or how he couldn’t wait to watch movies in the theatre.

Nothing worked. 

He didn’t know if it was his bond calling to his true Alpha, or his pup wanting his father. Visions of kind, green eyes floated through his dreams.

He missed Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks away from meeting his pup, Cas was swollen and waddling. He felt hungry all the time, tired too. The mischievous baby seemed constantly active; the only way Castiel could get any sleep was to shift. In wolf form, his womb resting in a more natural spot, the pup calmed. Dick came home early from work on a Friday afternoon, hoping to surprise his Omega, discovered Cas’s wolf napping in bed.

The next four weeks, Castiel spent in denial, decorating his pup’s nursery. Painting a blue sky, white clouds, tall green grass with an array of smiling bumblebees. Dick bought every piece of furniture Cas showed him in catalogs. He would’ve searched online but the Alpha strictly forbid use of the computer or the telephones.

Dick worked long hours, five days a week but always made sure to be home for dinner with Castiel. Weekends were spent watching movies or in the swimming pool, the Alpha insisted on teaching his Omega how to swim. Dean’s claim mark on his shoulder sent Roman in to a rage the first time he saw it. Cas made sure to wear a t-shirt after that. The boy’s birthday came and went, he simply didn’t mention it. Castiel was 17. Although he tried very hard not to, he missed Dean. He missed his true Alpha.

Three weeks away from meeting his pup, Cas was swollen and waddling. He felt hungry all the time, tired too. The mischievous baby seemed constantly active; the only way Castiel could get any sleep was to shift. In wolf form, his womb resting in a more natural spot, the pup calmed. Dick came home early from work on a Friday afternoon, hoping to surprise his Omega, discovered Cas’s wolf napping in bed. 

The Alpha quickly shut and locked the door, gently shaking Castiel’s wolf awake. Bleary blue eyes looked up in confusion.

“You can’t shift in the house, little one. More than half of my staff is human, wolves make them very nervous.” 

Cas shifted slowly back, mindful of his pup’s position, quickly covering his waist with the blanket. Reaching for his IPad, he typed

[My pup is wolf] 

“Of course is, but he won’t be able to shift to his wolf for the first few years.”

[no, my pup is wolf right now]

“That’s impossible, sweetheart. All pups are born in their human form” 

[I was breed wolf] 

“No one does that anymore. It’s an outdated practice from times wolves needed to hunt for food or defend their territory. There’s no need to breed wolf in this day and age.”  
His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern. 

Castiel nodded in understanding, gazed down at his stomach and back to Dick. 

“Castiel, was your original Alpha Campbell pack?” 

The Omega shook his head, starting to feel a bit apprehensive with Dick’s newly worried expression. 

“Not Winchester?” 

Cas nodded and the Alpha’s face lost all color. Voice, barely a whisper, asked

“John, Dean or Sam?” 

[Dean] 

Now the man looked as if he may vomit. He paced the room, palms to his temples, fingers pulling at his hair. 

“That bastard. That asshole. Alastair never mentioned anything about your Alpha being a Winchester. Son of a bitch. He set me up, he wants me fucking dead.” 

Castiel had never heard Dick curse before, not even an occasional ‘damn it’. The Alpha stunk of fear; Cas took this as a que to get dressed. Holding his tablet nervously, watching Dick have an anxiety attack of some kind. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he demanded 

[you said not to mention other Alphas.]

“You didn’t know your Alpha was a dangerous man? Dean has shifted and ripped the throats out of people who have crossed his family. Do you know what he will do to me? My money can provide some protection, but he cannot find you, Castiel. Never.” 

Cas gulped nervously, nodding.

Dick took a couple deep breathes, forcing himself to calm down.

“Ok, we’re ok. I’m going to have a doctor friend bring a portable ultra-sound to check on our pup. If he is indeed in wolf form, we’ll keep our little family hidden the first year. The media expects announcements and pictures but I’ll have a press conference, asking they respect my privacy.” 

The Omega was near tears, his pup awake and a bit hyper from changing positions and his papa’s suddenly sped up heartbeat. Castiel leaned back on the bed, rubbing his stomach in an attempt to settle his baby.

 

Dean had spent the last month trailing Alastair across the globe. Finding Ruby with her throat slit in Mexico, it was fair to assume they had a disagreement. John funded Dean’s search without question, sending friends to help when possible. Alastair continued to change names, at one point Ash theorized he may have had plastic surgery, the face recognition software wasn’t helpful anymore.

Sitting in another hotel room, this time in London, he read an online news article Charlie forwarded. Dick Roman, CEO of Roman Industries, had a male Omega expecting his pup, according to sources inside the Roman mansion. No pictures other than Dick himself, vague details from the supposed ‘source’ of a mystery ‘hidden mate’, a few comments regarding the ‘world’s most eligible bachelor’ being off the market.

The Alpha called Charlie immediately after reading,

“Dean, it’s 3am”

“Sorry, Red, it’s 10am here. You think this Roman guy had Cas?”

After an audible yawn, “It’s worth checking out. This dude is like Donald Trump; he’s incredibly rich and all over the media. If Cas has been with him all this time, he’s been making a serious effort to keep him hidden.” 

“I’m on the next flight back to the States. Tag Ash; see how much information you can dig up on this guy. Can you hack his accountants? See if a large sum of money was withdrawn around the time Cas disappeared?”

“Yes, my prince, I can do all of these things. Then I’m going back to sleep. Can’t wait to see you, everyone will be glad to hear you’re coming home.”

 

A few days after Dick discovered the identity of Castiel’s true Alpha, Dr. Milton and an ultra-sound technician named Kevin came to the mansion. Setting up in one of the guest rooms, Cas lay on the bed with his shirt raised under his chin, Dr. Milton checking his blood pressure, appearing concerned, while Kevin smeared cold gel over his abdomen. Dick sat close by, excited to see images of the pup. Kevin had started rubbing the wand over the gel, clicking on areas to determine size of the womb, exact due date before attempting to scan in closer.

Suddenly, Dick stood and hurried from the room. Castiel and Dr. Milton exchanged confused glances. The small black and white image showed the pup was, in fact, in wolf form. The Omega stared in amazement at the details revealed as Kevin announced, 

“He’s in wolf form, and he is a ‘HE’. You’re having a boy, Castiel. Want a picture?” 

Cas nodded enthusiastically, Dr. Milton went over some more technical information, basically conveying baby was in perfect health but his Papa’s blood pressure was dangerously high. Kevin handed the Omega pictures of the pup from three different angles, then gingerly wiped off Castiel’s belly. Wiggling off the bed, Cas and Dr. Milton went to share the news with Dick while Kevin packed up the machine.

Castiel knocked on his Alpha’s down stairs office door, not waiting for an answer, walked in…

He should’ve waited for an answer. 

Dick stood, naked from the waist down, behind Susan, bent over the desk with her skirt pulled up over her back. The Alpha pounding in to the Beta, moaning obscenely with his head thrown back and his fingers digging in to her hips. The desk scooting across the floor an inch at a time with every inward thrust, Susan begging for ‘harder, faster, deeper, more’.

Castiel looked at the doctor, gave a fake smile and turned away. He wasn’t jealous by any stretch of the imagination, but the embarrassment spiked his hypertension. As far as the doctor knew, Dick was his real Alpha and the pup’s father. Anna Milton watched the Omega make it all the way to the staircase, the moans, groans and growls of sex echoing through the hallway. He held on to the handrail, struggled up half the steps and collapsed. Slumped boneless back down to the foyer. 

Dr. Milton rushed to his side, cradling him as Kevin came down the stairs to help. They moved Cas to the den, laying him gently on the couch. Kevin stared at Anna with wide eyes as the animalistic sounds continued.

“Stay with him, Tran. Monitor his pulse and try to wake him up.” 

The doctor stomped back to Roman’s office, in time to hear squeals of pleasure from Susan’s orgasm, a moment before Dick cried “Ah….Fuck….” coming and knotting himself to her. He collapsed over the woman’s back, breath ragged, whispering some joke in her ear about getting some work done since they were tied together for at least 20 minutes.

Dr. Milton cleared her throat loudly, the Alpha and the Beta whiplashed their heads her direction. 

“Jesus, Anna! You should knock!” 

“You’re right Dick. I should. I should knock like Castiel did. You remember Castiel, right? The Omega pregnant with your pup? He knocked, you didn’t answer because your cock was shoved up your assistant’s ass. He wanted to show you the ultrasound pictures of your pup. He’s unconscious in your den now, you bastard. Maybe when your knot deflates, you’ll be interested to find out if your pup survived that fall.”

She slammed the door with enough force to knock several certificates off the office walls. Returning to the den, she found Castiel awake, Kevin encouraging him to sip water. No blood between his legs or cramps in his abdomen, it was easy to assume the pup was fine. Kevin left to gather the ultrasound machine anyway and the blood pressure cuff, just to be certain. Dr. Milton stroked Castiel’s uncontrollable black hair, offering a sad smile,

“How are you feeling?”

He made a gun out of hand, pointed it at his temple and pretended to shoot. Finishing the demonstration by closing his eyes, tears he didn’t think he had left, squeezing from the corners of his eyes. He had put so much effort in to pretending, reality smacked him in the face.

“I’m sorry, honey. I’m so sorry. I had no idea Dick was like this. Kevin’s going to make sure your baby is ok, we’ll move you back to your room and I’ll stay as long as you want me to.” 

Castiel opened blue eyes, nodded and squeezed Anna’s hand. Anna and Kevin had been so sweet to him. They were Betas. Alphas were allowed to do whatever they wanted, with whoever they wanted, Omegas were only good for breeding. Castiel understood now. Every single Alpha in his life had hurt him. His father killed his family and took away his voice, Dean broke his heart, and Benny broke his trust and now Dick…. Well, Dick was just a dick. 

 

Dean landed at the Sheridan County Airport early the next morning. Happily greeted by Sam and Jess, offering him a tall, hot coffee and a few seriously tight hugs. The Alpha relished sliding in the Impala’s driver’s seat, fondling the steering wheel, 

“Missed you, baby” 

“Speaking of babies, Dean….” Jessica grinned 

“You two? Really? That’s awesome! Congrats!” 

Sam sighed in relief, he hadn’t been sure they should tell Dean, his own pup and mate missing. Jess attempted to catch the older Alpha up and the goings on in Sheridan while he was gone. Dean maintained his one track mind, insisting on stopping by Charlie’s before heading to his apartment.

Dean raised his hand to knock but never made contact with the door. The entrance swung open and a red headed ball of energy wrapped herself around his neck. He hugged her, patted her back a few times, 

“I missed you too, kiddo” 

Charlie tugged him inside, Jess and Sam following close behind. Pulling up one of many open windows on her monitor, she pointed to a tabloid news clip, photographer in a helicopter over Dick Roman’s property, attempting to procure pictures of his ‘mystery mate’. Clearest image consisted of a small figure with dark hair and a swollen middle.

“It could be Castiel” Dean whispered 

“It could be Johnny Depp, Dean. It’s just a blur. We need to get closer” added Sam

“Ash and I have an idea…” Charlie offered 

“Care to share with the rest of the class?” Jess asked

“Well, Dean. You’re not going to like most of it; it requires time, patience and the possibility of missing the birth of your pup”. 

“You’re right, Red. I don’t like it. Let me hear it anyway” 

“Ok. If Dick Roman bought Castiel as his mate, pup included, he will want the same procedure Benny did. The removal of the claim mark and the breaking of the Alpha-Omega bond, right? There are very few people willing and able to perform this service. Fortunately for us, we know one. 

Crowley.”

“Crowley? Yep, really don’t like it. Keep going though”

Charlie took a deep breath and continued, 

“Crowley will do whatever John wants him to do. He can offer his services to Dick; hopefully Roman will take the bait and hire him. If it’s not Castiel in that house, Dick Roman should have no use for a bond-breaking service. The claim can’t be erased until after the pup is born, so if Dick’s Omega is really your Omega, we won’t be able to get to him until he births.”

“Liking it less and less by the minute but there isn’t any other way to play it, is there?” Dean murmured 

Sam added a voice of reason,

“Dean. Dick Roman’s Omega may actually be his Omega. There’s a chance it’s not Castiel in that house. You need to remember that going in. We may wasting our time, we can’t be sure” 

“No, Sammy. That’s Castiel. There’s no doubt in my mind. I know it sounds insane to all of you, but after all this time searching, I know its Cas. I’ll walk through fire to get to him, so dealing with Crowley I can handle.” 

“Ok” Jessica, standing up “Let’s get you home, rested and fed, and John will set up a meeting with Crowley. I’m sure Sam will want to join you, I’m going back to our place to throw up some more” 

Sam chuckled and kissed her head. Dean stood, punched Charlie playfully in the shoulder before leaning down to her eye level.

“Thank you Charlie. You’ve been my guiding light through this whole mess” 

“Someone wise once told me ‘no chick flick moments’.” She winked and smiled


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “First, I would like to remind you both that I had absolutely nothing to do with the disappearance of our dear Omega. With that said, Mr. Roman has been in contact with an associate of mine, Abaddon. Stating he received her information from a ‘friend’ and that he was interested in her services. Since our good man has no clue as to what Abaddon looks like, allowing someone Castiel is familiar with to go in her place would be preferable.”

Kevin and Dr. Anna Milton both gave the pup a clean bill of health. His fall did no damage to the baby, the doctor’s only concern was his blood pressure and stress level. After they assisted the Omega to his room, Kevin left with the equipment and Anna stayed with the expectant papa. She perched on the edge of his bed, attempting to coax him in to eating, when Dick entered the room.

“You should leave” Dr. Milton admonished Dick

“Anna, will you excuse us? I need to speak to Castiel”

“No, Dick, I don’t think you understand. For the sake of your Omega’s health, you should leave. He’s under an insane amount of stress and your presence alone is a danger.”  
“You’re just spouting off because you’re mad at me. I get it, I’m pissed at myself too, but I need to talk to him. I appreciate you staying with him but if you can’t agree to leave while I speak to my mate privately, I’ll have you escorted from my property. Understood?” 

Anna glared daggers at the Alpha before turning to Castiel,

“Take deep breathes, in through your nose, out through your mouth. Lay on your left side as much as possible and if you lay on your back, keep your feet elevated above your heart. I’m very concerned about your blood pressure, Cas.”

The Omega nodded and offered a grateful smile to the doctor. She pressed her lips to his forehead, pausing next to the Alpha on her way out of the room, 

“I wasn’t lying to make you feel bad, Dick. He’s in a very fragile state. Preeclampsia is a serious condition, your risking your Omega’s life. Do not upset him further”.

When the door clicked behind her, Castiel rolled to his left side as instructed. It wasn’t his fault that movement turned his body away from where his Alpha stood. Roman stared at his back a few moments, debated on sitting next to him on the bed before deciding to drag a chair over instead.

“Castiel?” he whispered 

Cas didn’t move or make a sound. He wanted Dick to give whatever lame apology he came up with and leave. He wanted to be alone, desperately wanted shift and sleep. 

“I’m sorry” 

There’s the apology, let’s hear the lame excuse.

“Susan has been helping me with my ruts for years.”

‘helping’ yep, lame lame lame 

“It’s an arrangement we made, there’s no love there, only affection resulting from a long friendship. My ruts are usually very predictable. You were so beautiful resting on that bed, face glowing, belly round and swollen. It was the perfect primal image of a mate, my wolf begged to claim you, throwing me in to rut early. I could never ask you to be with me physically until after our pup is born, so the moment I felt it, I left to find Susan. I had no inkling you would know where I was or come find me. I assumed I would return to you when I….um….finished…”

The Omega continued to lay silent and still, his pup jumping up and down on his bladder. Very slowly, cautiously, he sat up, continuing to face away from Dick. Castiel typed for a moment on his IPad, set it down at the foot of the bed and shuffled to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Never even glanced at the Alpha. 

Dick picked up the tablet, reading carefully

[you bought a rare male Omega]

[you bought a ready-made family]

[you already own me]

[you didn’t have to humiliate me]

[that was just cruel] 

Dean sat in John’s office with his father, Ash and Crowley. Ash began,

“Dick Roman transferred $5 million from a personal account to a dummy corporation almost 6 weeks ago. We believe that’s what he paid for Castiel. The timing is too perfect to be coincidental. Recent purchases include art supplies, electronics, and a large amount of clothing and nursery furniture.”

Dean locked eyes with his dad, mouthing ‘art supplies’, John nodded

Crowley’s turn,

“First, I would like to remind you both that I had absolutely nothing to do with the disappearance of our dear Omega. With that said, Mr. Roman has been in contact with an associate of mine, Abaddon. Stating he received her information from a ‘friend’ and that he was interested in her services. Since our good man has no clue as to what Abaddon looks like, allowing someone Castiel is familiar with to go in her place would be preferable.”

“Charlie is a stranger; Jessica is pregnant so that leaves Ellen or Jo.” John considered.

“No” came a sweet voice from the doorway. “I want to go. He’ll trust me.” 

Jessica 

Sam stood behind his mate, palms up while he shrugged, “Don’t look at me, I told her no. It only pissed her off.”

“Look, I know you’re concerned about my pup, I’m concerned about Castiel’s. His pup is coming soon; we have no idea what he’s been through. No clue of his frame of mind. Remember, he ran away when he saw Dean kiss Lisa-------------“

The Alpha interrupted passionately, “SHE KISSED ME”

“Doesn’t matter, Dean. It’s what Cas saw and what he believes. He needs someone he can trust to bring him back to us. Jo and Ellen are wonderful people, but he only knows them in passing. He and I grew close before he disappeared. He’ll listen to me” Jessica insisted.

Dean looked at John, daring him to argue with the determined Beta. The lead Alpha relented quickly,

“Ok, Crowley. You need to teach Jessica everything she needs to know about being Abaddon the bond-breaker before Roman calls for her help. Ash, you’ve been a real trooper, son, can you keep up on Dick’s financials and have Charlie follow the tabloids for mentions of him?”

“Sure thing, boss man. We get this kid back; we never let him out of our sight again.” 

“Agreed!” sung a chorus of Winchester voices.

 

The last two weeks of Castiel’s pregnancy crawled by. Dr. Milton stopped by daily; he no longer had dinner with Dick in the evenings. Cas would eat an hour before the Alpha returned from work. The Omega spent a lot of time shifted in his room with the door locked. Not only did his pup calm when he lounged in wolf form, his blood pressure lowered as well. He didn’t visit the pool or the theater on weekends anymore, choosing to avoid his Alpha whenever possible.

It was on a Sunday afternoon, second weekend after the ultrasound, he had a sudden craving for peanut butter. Waddling awkwardly to the kitchen, most of the staff off on Sundays, he was digging through cabinets when he heard a voice,

“Castiel? I’ve wanted to talk to you, but Dick said it wasn’t a good idea. I need to explain what happened the other day” 

Cas closed the cupboard door, revealing Susan on the other side of it. There went his blood pressure. His face turned hot, the tips of his ears burning, black spots swarmed in front of his eyes and he felt dizzy. 

“See, Dick doesn’t think you believe him about our arrangement, but it’s true. Now that he has a mate, he won’t need me for that anymore. You won’t have to worry about his faithfulness to you. What we did was only out of necessity, suppressants are dangerous and you can’t expect a man like Dick Roman to suffer through a rut alone.”

The woman wouldn’t shut up, just kept rambling on and on. She was doing a favor, blah blah blah. Castiel didn’t know how it happened, only heard the insistent thump thump thump in his temples. One moment, the jar of peanut butter fell from his hands, the next; an empty coffee pot broke across Susan’s face.

Oops.

The Omega caught himself against the wall to keep from fainting, he had trouble catching his breath and then he felt it, the first wave of pain in his abdomen.

Contraction.

He remembered Dr. Milton’s instructions on calming himself. Took several breathes through his nose and blew out of his mouth.

Susan was screeching, face in the kitchen sink, attempting to rinse away the glass and blood. The weekend housekeeper came in just as Castiel rolled himself around the wall, through the door to the dining room. His contraction passed, allowing him to limp out in to the foyer. Walking very slowly, he leaned heavily on the handrail to get upstairs.  
The Omega heard the Alpha leave his office, following the sound of his assistant’s shrieking to the kitchen. Cas used that opportunity to try and move quicker, making it to his room before he was seen.

His instincts were insisting for solitude, he didn’t want anyone with him while he birthed. Dean’s face popped in his head and he thought if his real mate were here, he wouldn’t have to be alone for this.

Castiel locked the door, pressing his back against the wardrobe, maneuvered it to block the entrance. That strain may have been a mistake as the second debilitating cramp struck him and he opened his mouth wide in a silent scream. Using the breathing exercise again, he watched the bedside alarm clock as a minute ticked by and the pain faded.

Taking advantage of the reprieve, Cas pulled every sheet, pillow and blanket off his bed and packed them in the bathtub. He locked that door as well, gingerly removed his clothing and shifted with care. His wolf stepped in to the basin, nosing the bedding in to the perfect nest for his pup. The Omega could hear pounding on the bedroom door, Dick demanding he open, he concentrated on the feelings in his body and blocked everything else out.

Johnathon James Winchester was born on a Sunday afternoon to an Omega named Castiel. His Alpha father a thousand miles away and an imposter Alpha attempting to break down the door.

At birth, wolf pups are deaf and blind and weigh about one pound. They begin to see when two weeks old and can hear after three weeks. Castiel painstakingly cleaned his son, nuzzling him towards his teat until the little one latched on. He was exhausted, exhilarated and sad. This was Dean’s pup. And Dean wasn’t here. Cas lay on his side, pup still suckling, and sinking in to slumber. 

 

Almost the entire Winchester pack flew to California, booked several rooms at the hotel nearest to the Roman Estate.

Charlie hacked Roman’s security cameras weeks ago, watched a red-haired woman come and go regularly. It didn’t take long to identify her as Dr. Anna Milton, OBGYN specializing in werewolves. Rufus ‘convinced’ her to visit the Winchesters. A large wolf pacing your living room in the dark tends to influence your decisions.

Escorted to John’s room, the physician cooperated fully with all their questions. She had concerns regarding Dick’s relationship with Castiel, Dean’s information confirmed them. Anna relayed everything she knew about the Omega and his health. Cas’s true mate paced as he processed the intel. Castiel and Dick did not sleep together, thank God. Their pup was in danger as Dick continued to raise the Omega’s blood pressure.

Hearing how his mate seemed before the ultrasound, hurt. Imaging him painting the nursery, excited to birth a pup and pretend it belonged to Roman made him want to vomit.

Dr. Milton calmed him slightly, saying the pup was a healthy male and the baby had developed in wolf form. She told him Castiel had avoided all contact with the Alpha for the last two weeks. He was unhappy; he was scared and trusted her. If she insisted on supervising the removal of the claim mark, Dick was sure to let her.

The Winchester pack was on edge. Jessica had spent two weeks with Crowley and Abaddon, learning everything she could about bond-breaking; she could answer any and all questions Roman may have.

They were ready.

In a perfect world, Castiel would instantly trust Sam’s mate and his doctor and sneak out with them. If that wasn’t an option, Sam, Dean and John would move from their hiding spot in the back of the van, shift and attack Roman straight on. Dick thought he owned Cas, but Dean had his Omega papers; it was his mark on the boy, his pup in his womb. And Dean had one more advantage over Roman, 

this Alpha loved his Omega. 

If he had to kill everyone in that house, Castiel was coming home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and his pup snuggled comfortably in their clean nest. Anna insisting to Roman that she stays by his side. The Omega continued to deny Dick any access to the pup, the man referring to the newborn as Richard Junior. Cas rolled his eyes at the doctor, typing   
> [JJ]  
> On his IPad.

Eventually, Dick’s security personnel managed to break though the bedroom door, and subsequently the bathroom as well. When he cautiously approached Castiel, the wolf bared his teeth and growled, eyes turning gold. Full Omega protective instincts. This wasn’t his Alpha; this Alpha would not be allowed near his pup. 

Holding his hands out, palms front in surrender, Dick whispered,

“Castiel, it’s all right. No one’s going to harm your pup. Can you shift back? Do you need me to call Anna?” 

Cas’s wolf put his fangs away, continuing a low growl and golden stare. Roman knew better than to come closer, he attempted to peek over the tub’s edge to see the tiny newborn. He smiled proudly, keeping his voice low, 

“I’m going to call the doctor, I’ll be right back”

The Omega had no intention of shifting; he needed his wolf to feed his young. The pup wiggled and dozed between feedings. Cas may move him in a few hours, for now, he was perfectly content in his nest. 

 

Dean’s phone rang, startling him from his thoughts, Red-Head #2 on his caller ID. 

“What’s up, Doc” 

“Castiel’s birthed your pup” 

The Alpha exhaled loudly,

“Are they ok? Have you seen them?” 

“On my way over now, Dick called just a few minutes ago. Castiel’s wolf won’t let Roman anywhere near the pup or himself. From what I hear, your Omega did wonderfully. Found a den, the bathroom, made a nest, in the tub of all places, and gave birth without any assistance. His instincts are strong, Dean. There’s a very real possibility his wolf will keep Dick away until his rightful Alpha comes.”

“I know this sounds insane but when you get there, leave your phone on speaker, I just want to hear my mate, even if it’s a growl.”

“I understand, I’m pulling up to the gate now, I’ll put you on speaker and mute my phone so any noise you make won’t be heard. If we disconnect, I’ll call you the moment I leave.” 

“Thank you, Anna. I can’t thank you enough for taking care of my Omega.” 

“I love Castiel, Dean.”

 

Dick Roman was pacing in Cas’s bedroom, outside the closed bathroom door, when Dr. Milton rushed in.

“You’re slutty assistant needs to get to the ER, I’m not helping her. I’m here for Castiel.” 

“She’s still here?” Dick frowned

“Yeah, whining at the door about your ‘Crazy Omega’. Keep her the hell away from my patient, Dick”

Anna strolled right past the Alpha, knocking softly on the door to Cas’s ‘den’. A soft whine answered and she carefully opened the door.

Castiel was beautiful, almost regal, nosing his pup as if to show the doctor. His friend smiled softly,

“He’s perfect, Cas. You did so well. After his next feeding, I would like you to shift for me, if you can. I need to give you and your baby a checkup, all right?” 

The Omega’s wolf let out a yip and bowed his head in understanding. Dr. Milton felt a rare overflow of emotion flooding her eyes and she wiped them hastily before turning to Roman.

“You should have your housekeeper redress the bed, Cas needs to make a clean nest and I’d prefer he did that out here. Have her clear his birth nest, he’ll be very sore and will need to clean up. I think I talked him in to shifting, but you need to be careful, Dick. Getting between a Papa wolf and his young is putting your neck in a noose.” 

“Castiel won’t allow me to hold my own pup?” Dick acting insulted.

It was on the tip of her tongue, she had to physically stop herself from yelling “It’s Dean’s pup!” remembering that, as for as Roman knew, she was unaware of Dean’s existence.

“It’s just instinct, every Alpha has to wait a few weeks to hold their pup” the doctor lied.

“I’ve never heard that before….” He mumbled as he left to find his housekeeper.

When she was certain he was out of ear shot, she pulled the phone from her jacket pocket, clicking off the mute and speaker,

“Dean?”

“Yeah, I’m here”

“Did you hear any of that?” 

“No, just muffles. How are my boys?”

Anna chuckled at his endearment, 

“They’re perfect Dean. Absolutely perfect. Dick is a bit pissed he can’t get near his pup, and I guess Castiel assaulted his assistant before he went in to labor. Stay on the line; I’ll see if he’s shifted.”

Picking up the IPad from the nightstand, she tip-toed back in to the bathroom. Castiel had been able to shift, now bundled in a robe holding his pup up to his Papa’s scent gland, baby resting comfortably. She set the phone on the counter and hit the speaker button and the mute button, before asking, 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

The Omega typed,

[tired, sore, happy] 

She read the words out loud for Dean’s benefit.

“Castiel, Dick’s going to have your bed remade, would you be willing to nest out there? I’d like to stay nearby, if that’s ok”

[yes, I would like that]

[thank you]

Glancing over her shoulder to ensure no one could hear her, she bit her lip for a moment before making an impulsive decision, 

“Sweetheart, are you happy here with Dick?” 

The Omega furrowed his brows at her, 

[no]

[you know I’m not]

“In a few days, when you’re stronger and it’s safe to move the baby, if I can sneak you out of here, where would you want to go?”

Cas couldn’t decide if the doctor seriously wanted to know or if she was making conversation, attempting to distract him from the train wreck that had become his life.

He answered honestly anyway,

[home]

[my true Alpha]

[my pup’s father]

[Dean Winchester]

Anna had continued reading Castiel’s responses out loud, Dean heard everything. Cas would be willing to sneak out with the doctor, sending Jess in would make the move easier.

Glancing around again, Anna shut and locked the bathroom door. Castiel remained confused as she picked up her phone, hit a few buttons and spoke in to it,

“Talk to him” 

The doctor handed the phone to Cas, he looked at it, and back at her before putting it to his ear.

“Angel?” 

The Omega’s eyes widened, he stared at Dr. Milton and she nodded.

“We only have a few minutes before Dick comes back, listen to Dean.”

“Angel? Are you there?” 

The Omega pressed a button once for his Alpha

-yes-

“Are you ok, baby?” 

Pressed twice 

-no-

“No? You’re not ok. Will you come home, Angel? If Anna and Jessica come to get you in a few days, will you come back to me?” 

Pressed once

-YES-

“Angel, what happened with Lisa….” 

Castiel didn’t hear the rest of that statement, he shook his head, handing the phone back to Anna. 

“Dean? He doesn’t want to hear anymore, I’ll call you when I leave.” 

 

The Alpha hung up the phone, sighing in relief and kicking himself for bringing up Lisa. That was stupid. He called his brother and his dad, letting them both know Castiel was aware of their plan and willing to follow the doctor out. Sam’s mate still insisted on going, angry at the Alpha’s suggestion she was no longer needed. The pregnant blonde Beta was going to help her friend.

 

Castiel and his pup snuggled comfortably in their clean nest. Anna insisting to Roman that she stays by his side. The Omega continued to deny Dick any access to the pup, the man referring to the newborn as Richard Junior. Cas rolled his eyes at the doctor, typing

[JJ]

On his IPad. 

“JJ? That’s your pup’s name?” 

The Omega nodded, grinned but refused to explain why. Typing, 

[want to tell Dean first] 

Anna cancelled all her appointments for the next two day, lingering with Castiel, much to Dick’s chagrin. She managed to convince the Alpha that she needed to monitor his blood-pressure. His health was perfectly fine, but Roman didn’t need to know that.

 

Dick called the number he had for Abaddon, thinking Castiel would accept him as the baby’s father if the bond to Dean was broken. Jessica answered, gave all the right responses and set up an appointment for the next day. The Beta even suggested that a family doctor be in attendance, since the Omega had just given birth. Roman agreed to everything, eager to claim Castiel for himself. 

 

Jessica, as Abaddon, pulled up to the security gate, announced herself and was immediately welcomed. Parking the van directly in front of the doors, three Winchester Alphas hidden in the back. They were to listen for trouble and only show themselves if necessary, keeping violence away from the Omega and pup if possible.

Dick himself greeted Jess at the door,

“So glad you could come on such short notice. My Omega’s bond to his previous Alpha is interfering with my ability to parent our pup.” 

“I understand. I’ve seen this before, a few times. Did you manage to secure the attendance of a physician? Claim removal can be very trying on someone so frail.”

“Yes, his doctor had insisted on staying with him since he birthed, she’s very attentive.”

At this point, Dick opened the door to Castiel’s room. The Omega had a terrible time trying not to show happiness in his expression. Roman assumed his mate was overjoyed at the prospect of having an unwanted bond broken. Anna sat nearby, pretending to take the boy’s pulse.

“Would you excuse us, Mr. Roman?”

“No….I want to stay, make sure everything goes as planned” 

“Sir, no disrespect, scenting another Alpha during the claim removal can cause serious side effects. Once the bond is broken, you’ll be able to spend as much time with your Omega as you’d like”

Dick didn’t look happy, staring between Castiel, Anna and Jess. Reluctantly, 

“Fine. I’ll be in my office. Please alert me the moment I can claim my mate.” 

“Of course, Sir. I’ll inform you immediately.” 

 

Jessica hugged her friend tightly the second his door clicked shut. Castiel smiled, pointed to her, before laying his hand on her stomach,

“You scented me, that’s cheating.” She smirked.

“Ok, how long should we wait? I know three impatient Alphas that are working themselves in to a frenzy outside” Anna, raising her brows.

“I think we should go right away. Dick will be listening for me to report to him in a little while, he may not be expecting any movement right now. Let’s bundle up our boys and get them out of here”

Doctor and Beta agreeing, Castiel nodded, securing JJ warm in fluffy blanket, covered in happy bees. He locked eyes with Jessica, handing the pup to her and nodding. Pulling his father’s trench coat around him, he tied it with purpose.

Let’s do this.

Anna went first, leading Cas down the stairs, followed closely by Jess and JJ. The house, so quiet, they could all hear their heartbeats in their ears. Just a breath before reaching the front door, Roman’s security guards blocked their way and Dick burst out of his office, growling

“Where do you think you’re going with my Omega?”

Three would-be escapees backed up.

“You didn’t think I would know you were Sam Winchester’s mate? As soon as I left Castiel with you, I went online to search the Winchester pack. Beautiful picture of you and Sam on your bonding announcement. I know what all of you look like now. I have to protect my family.” 

“He’s not your family, Dick” Anna began, “You can’t buy a family. He belongs with Dean” 

“Oh, Dr. Milton. Don’t be so naïve. I am Dick Roman. Castiel and his pup are bought and paid for. The Omega is mine. Castiel, take our baby back upstairs. You’re not going anywhere. I own you.”

Jess held the pup to her neck with both hands, glaring at the Alpha. Cas stood in front of her, shaking his head.

“You’re not taking my son from me” Dick snarled.

Suddenly, Castiel was 10 years old, listening to his father say the very same thing to his mother. 

 

\---------“You’re not taking my son from me” ---------

 

The Omega’s eyes faded to gold, his breathing quickened. 

“Castiel!” came Dick’s Alpha voice, “Go upstairs now!”

Cas fought the urge to obey with everything he had. Telling himself,

***He is not your Alpha. Do not submit to him***

Roman was moving closer, a growl in his throat, teeth bared,

“Castiel stays with me and you’re not taking my pup.”

 

\-----------“You’re 16, you can go with your mother if you want to, but Castiel stays with me. This isn’t up for discussion. You want to leave me, Amelia? I won’t try to stop you; you’re not taking my pup.”---------

 

His mother and sister, dead on the living room.

 

\----------“Castiel, DON’T SAY A WORD”-----------

 

\-----“DON’T SAY A WORD-----

 

The Omega threw his beloved coat off his shoulders, shifted, howled and charged Dick. Roman, not shifting since he was a small boy, couldn’t morph to his wolf. Castiel was on him, teeth to his throat.

Anna screamed, fighting her way past Dick’s goons to the door just as three shifted Alphas burst through. Jessica had the pup securely against her chest, facing the corner, back to the violence. The Winchester Alphas all stared in surprise at Castiel. He wasn’t the helpless, weak Omega Dick Roman assumed he was. 

He was Dean Winchester’s mate. 

He was JJ’s Papa.

He was done submitting.

His true Alpha shifted, glancing over his shoulder,

“Jessica, take my pup to the van, Anna, stay with them” 

Sam’s mate and Castiel’s doctor obeyed immediately.

Dick’s security team suddenly decided to resign.

Dean gingerly approached his Omega’s wolf. Cas still growling, saliva dripping on to Dick’s neck, fangs pinching lightly on his jugular, tiny drops of blood crawling across his skin.

“Angel?”

The ebony wolf blinked, pulling his teeth from the man’s throat. Staring at Roman a few moments, he back away, moving his gaze to his true Alpha, whimpering.

“It’s ok, Angel. We’re going to go home. Dad and Sam will take care of this Dick. Shift back for me, baby. Everything’s going to be all right now.”

Castiel kept his golden eyes locked with Dean’s emerald ones. A few deep breaths to calm himself and he shifted beautifully. He darted to his mate, gripping him desperately, head resting on the Alpha’s chest, fighting tears. After scenting Dean, fresh lemons and green grass, he pulled away, a raspy voice barely above whisper asked,

 

“Pup?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel had spent the last 7 years of his life in silence, now that he had a voice, people were going to listen, damn it.

Dean stared at his mate, eyes and mouth as wide as they could go. Castiel seemed oblivious, asking again,

“Pup?” 

The Alpha glanced over at John and Sam’s wolves, astonishment taking over his face. Both wolves stopped circling the cowering Dick Roman to gawk as well.

Holy shit! Cas was talking.

Gulping a few times, Dean smiled, 

“Jess has our pup. He’s safe. Angel?”

The Omega raised his brows as if to ask ‘what’.

“Baby, you spoke. You do realize you’re talking, right?” 

Castiel blinked a few times, seemed to be considering what Dean just said. A slow grin spread across his face, 

“right” 

The Alpha laughed loudly, picking up his Omega and swinging him around. 

“Come with me, Castiel.” His mate quickly accepting his offered hand.

“Dad, Sammy, don’t start until I get back” he ordered. Scooping up Jimmy’s trench to wrap around his Omega.

Cas didn’t care to know what they planned to do with Roman. He had a one track mind.

His son.

Guiding him to the van, Anna and Jess waiting with his pup, Dean helped him in, offered a blanket that Castiel refused, whispering,

“feed” 

His Alpha nodded in understanding, still unable to wipe the goofy grin off his face. It was Jessica and Anna’s turn to gape at the Omega. Castiel shifted gracefully in the back of the van, Jess placing his pup to his teat to feed. 

“Did he just speak?” Dr. Milton asked in a hushed voice, as if it might be a secret.

“Yes he did” Dean, smiling proudly, “and he has the most enchanting voice I have ever heard in my life” 

Watching his mate care for his pup for just a moment, he secured the double doors in the back of the van and headed inside. 

Dick Roman was bloody, crying like a child with a skinned knee, begging for mercy he had no chance of getting. You simply do not take another Alpha’s Omega. Benny had been Dean’s best friend for ten years, he couldn’t be forgiven. The hatred Dean felt for Roman was beyond anything he could fathom.

It was Azazel all over again, except this time Dean ate the Alpha’s heart.

 

No one fucks with the Winchester pack.

 

Not even billionaire pricks like Dick Roman.

 

The ride back to the hotel was filled with quiet celebration, the Alphas exchanging knowing grins. Anna was still a bit freaked out; she wasn’t familiar with the Winchesters and their shifting habits. Jessica couldn’t stop gushing over little J.J. Cas stayed wolf until they reached their destination. This was California, Winchesters had limited power here, and so the Omega shifted and tied his father’s coat around himself as the Alphas made a half-hearted attempt to cover the Dick Roman’s blood on their bodies.

Carrying his pup to his neck, little J.J.’s nose buried in his Papa’s scent, Castiel found himself inside a protective circle of his pack as they strolled through the lobby. Last thing they needed was for some manager to make a comment about keeping pets, Dean would surely tear out the person’s throat. 

The Omega hadn’t spoken again since feeding his baby, his Alpha waiting until they were alone to say everything he wanted to tell his mate. The elevator chimed, opening to the 5th floor, every single room occupied by Winchester pack wolves, Dean led Cas inside his. Voice still husky from disuse,

“clothes?”

His mate smiled broadly, couldn’t hear that sweet voice enough. Searching through his bags, he found jeans and a t-shirt for Castiel. He never doubted they were getting his Omega back.

Blue eyes locked with green ones, Cas moving his son from his neck to hand him to his Alpha. 

“J.J.”

Dean was overwhelmed, taking the pup tenderly from Castiel, never moving his gaze from his son, asked

“J.J.?”

“J-Johnathon James” 

“Perfect, Angel. Just perfect.”

Cas’s mate sat on the edge of the bed, staring at his pup with tears of joy welling in his eyes. His Omega slipped in to the restroom, dressed and splashed cold water on his face. Repeating the details of his escape in his head, everything had happened so quickly. His flashback, like a movie in slow-motion, spiked pictures through his brain. Castiel had refused to think of Amelia and Claire’s murders for so long, everything poured back in and he found himself kneeling on cold tile, vomiting sorrow.

A soft knock on the door,

“Cas? You alright?” 

Catching his breath,

“alright”

Rinsing with Dean’s mouthwash, he forced a smile and exited the bathroom. Reaching for his pup he wrinkled his nose at his mate, 

“shower” 

The Alpha threw his head back and laughed. A genuine, pure laugh that morphed Castiel’s forced smile in to a real one. Cuddling J.J. to his neck, he watched out the window at the clouds and skyscrapers and saw pencil strokes on white paper.

The second Dean walked back in to the room, followed by a ghost of steam, The Omega asked,

“John? Sam?” 

“You don’t want to rest first?” 

Repeating in a harsher tone, 

“John. Sam.” 

Castiel had spent the last 7 years of his life in silence, now that he had a voice, people were going to listen, damn it.

Dean guided his Omega to John’s room, the knock barely registered when the head Alpha swung the door open. John cupped Cas’s face, looked dead in to the boy’s eyes,

“Never do that to me again.”

Command sealed with a kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

Dean’s mate grinned and shook his head, 

“never” 

Sam and Jess were lounging on the extra bed, happy to see the newly reunited mates enter. As soon as John shut the door, Cas gingerly placed John’s grandson in his hands,

“Johnathon James” 

John Winchester, the most feared Alpha in all of Wyoming, bawled. 

The next hour was spent fussing over the tiny pup, Sam and Dean recounting Castiel’s attack on Dick. Never had they seen, never had they heard of an Omega taking on an Alpha, and winning, no less. Cas spoke slowly, mostly to Jessica, both excited about another Winchester pup in the making. 

Castiel wanted to see the rest of the pack, everyone who had worked so hard to bring him home, but J.J. needed to be fed and the Omega was truly exhausted. Sam reluctantly handed his nephew back to his Papa, speaking softly, 

“I didn’t know my mother, Cas. My father tells me stories of a beautiful, brave Omega who would do anything for her pack. She would be proud of her son’s mate. She would’ve been proud of you, today, Castiel." 

The tears came again, eyes stinging and heart aching.

“Thank you, S-Sam” 

Dean met his brother’s gaze over his Omega’s head, whispered,

“Bitch” 

To receive of tender response of 

“Jerk” 

 

Castiel had shifted, fed his pup and napped in his wolf. With another feeding before he shifted back, J.J. was settled, resting safe and warm. Dean refused to take his eyes off of his boys for a second.

Cas sat human, dressed, asked 

“Benny?” 

His Alpha fought the sting of jealousy to answer,

“dead, baby.” 

His mate nodded; there was no expression of surprise there, 

“Meg?”

“Meg Masters? The chic that works for Crowley?” 

“Nice to me” 

Dean shook his head, thinking he would never get used to the sweetness that was his Omega.

“She helped. Told Crowley of Alastair’s plan.”

Cas swallowed a few times, 

“Alastair? Ruby?” 

“Ruby’s dead, killed in Mexico. Haven’t found Alastair.” 

The Omega suddenly smelled of fear. Dean moved to kneel in front of his mate, holding his hands and speaking slowly,

“You’re safe, Angel. Safe. We’re still searching for Alastair. He’s not a threat to you.” 

“Sold me. Dick bought me” 

“You don’t need to worry about that anymore, baby.”

 

“You bought me” 

 

“What?” Dean asked in shock. 

“fifty thousand” 

The Alpha felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach. As much as he wanted to deny it, to say he was nothing like Roman, he couldn’t. He had taken Castiel as payment. Kept Omega papers that were really no more than a certificate of ownership. 

“Angel, it’s not like that…”

Cas interrupted sadly, 

“mute not moron” 

Dean was speechless.

“Castiel. I was a different person then. You’re not my property, you’re my mate. I love you” 

His Omega tilted his head, looking skeptical 

“Love?”

Dean remained kneeling in front of his mate. He laid his forehead on the boy’s lap for a moment, and then raised his eyes to look at his Angel’s beautiful face,

“Castiel, Omega-mine, I’ve loved you since the first moment I saw you. I didn’t know that then, I only knew you were gorgeous, smelt like heaven and wanted you with me. I understand you didn’t want to mate me, I’m sorry for the way I handled that, but the thought of you being with anyone else made me crazy.”

Cas watched his face intensely, searching for signs of trickery.

“I will spend every day for the rest of my life trying to be the Alpha you deserve. To be the mate that you deserve. Please, baby. Let me prove to you that YOU are the one that owns ME.” 

Castiel was a rare, male Omega, mute for almost half his life. People have killed for him, people have died for him, and people have paid insane amounts of money for him.

Did any of these people love him?

Dean did. 

He could see it, feel it, and even scent it.

“Dean” his voice floated right to his Alpha’s heart. Listening to his name roll of his mate’s sweet, sweet tongue left him serene.

 

“I love you”.

 

 

Epilogue

Mary-Anna Winchester was born on a Saturday at almost midnight to a Beta named Jessica and an Alpha named Sam. Her cousin, J.J. immediately cuddled by the baby girl’s side. Attempts to move him resulted in the 2 month old snapping and growling at his father. 

 

One year later…..

 

Castiel and Jessica lounged under a large oak tree in the park, watching their pups frolic. Little Mary-Anna, only a year old, hadn’t mastered the art of shifting just yet. Johnathon James called J.J. by his Papa, stayed wolf to play with his cousin. The jet black pup with amazingly green eyes still had trouble walking on two legs, his parents finding it difficult to keep him in human form. His adorable play-mate with long, shaggy blonde fur and her father’s hazel eyes, never more than two steps behind him.

 

The inseparable pair, attached at the hip since Mary was born, caused more than their fair share of trouble. The two refused to sleep apart, Mary yipping and howling when Sam attempted to remove her from her cousin’s side. The pack finally agreed to move out of the apartments, buying a large house in Wolf and settling there, together. Grandpa John gave in to the pressure and moved in with them as well. In the wild, the entire pack takes on the responsibility of raising pups; after all, a child can never have too much love.

The Winchester Alphas continued to rule most of Sheridan, turning into domestic dads at the end of the day. Castiel finished high school online, sold several paintings, and gave one to John, who hung the Sheridan Skyline above his desk with pride. Jessica passed the BAR with flying colors, both completely content to stay close to home, Cas wanted to try for another pup his next heat.

Taking back his voice opened a whole new world for the Omega. His Alpha hung on his every word. Castiel could tell Dean anything. How he felt when they mated, when they bred and when he thought his Alpha had betrayed him. He told him about his mother and sister’s murders, the years alone with his father and how, he believed, little J.J. saved his life. Giving him something to fight for. 

And Dean. The Alpha would have made his beautiful Omega mother proud with is treatment of his mate. He adored Castiel, worshipped him even. Dean made sure that every single day his mate knew how much he was loved. How much he was respected. And how incredibly honored he was to be the Omega’s Alpha. Cas’s mate never used his Alpha voice again. 

The Omega and the Beta were as close to brother and sister as one could get without sharing a parent. Winchester Alphas remained fiercely loyal, willing to kill and die for one another.

It was Jimmy Novak who eventually caught up with Alastair. No one is quite sure how he found the man, what exactly happened when they met, only that, in the end, they tore each other apart. Castiel took his father’s death hard. He had forgiven his dad years ago, finding comfort in the knowledge that J.J. had been able to meet his grandfather and Jimmy had been able to hear Cas’s voice again. 

Castiel wore that old trench coat everywhere. 

 

Suddenly, there were two grown wolves darting across the grass towards the pups. Both little wolves advanced in attack and took down a honey colored Alpha and his shaggy brown brother. Castiel and Jess’s laughter drifted on a breeze when J.J. bit sharply on his father’s ear, inducing Dean’s wolf to yip.

Escaping the attack, the Alphas shifted to their very naked human forms. Shifting in public was taboo, made humans uncomfortable. Sitting bare skinned in the park was debatably worse. Would anyone point that out to the Winchesters? 

Not advisable. 

The Omega caught a glimpse of a skinny woman in filthy clothing digging through a trash can. Finding something edible, she chewed the mystery food and migrated to the next garbage bin. Three deep scars ran jagged across the left side of her face.

Castiel elbowed Jess, tipping his head in the homeless woman’s direction. 

“Oh my God, is that her?” 

Cas nodded with his blue eyes wide.

“Her, who?” asked Sam, trying to follow Jessica’s line of sight.

“It’s Lisa” Dean breathed, unbelieving.

“Holy Hell….” Sam’s words drifting off as they all stared at Karma’s great work.

Instead of calling J.J. to him, as he would normally do, Castiel stood to collect him personally.

His Alpha rose next to him, Cas smiled, shook his head, granting Dean a kiss on the check before whispering, 

“It’s all right” 

Trotting over, scooping up two balls of fur, J.J. attempting to squirm away, Mary-Anna cuddling in to her uncle’s neck. The Omega locked blue eyes with fading brown ones. 

“You remember me?” 

Lisa shook her head, matted lice-infested hair barely moving with the motion. 

“No?” setting the little ones down, “Go see your daddies” 

Pups raced each other to the oak tree; J.J. letting Mary win at the last second. 

“You made me doubt my Alpha once. Almost ruined my life.” 

The Beta reached in her pocket, offering a faded piece of paper. 

Castiel took the note, 

{my name is lisa}  
{i am homelss and hngry}  
{i have long trem memories lost}  
{i cant speeek}   
{wil you help me}

The Omega read the letter three times before handing it back. 

“You can’t speak?” 

Lisa opened her mouth wide; someone had crudely cut out the woman’s tongue. 

“And you don’t remember me? Or Dean?” 

A look of confusion on her face, another head shake. 

Smiling sadly,

“You may not recall what you’ve done, but know this: everything that has happened to you, you deserve”

Castiel returned to his pack. Everyone looking at him expectantly,

“Life had punished that woman more than any of us ever could. Let’s head home, I know two stinky pups that desperately need a bath, and I think its Sam’s turn” 

The younger Alpha gave Cas one of his classic ‘bitch faces’, the brothers shifted, scooping their pups up by the scruff and trotted home.

Jessica leaned over to whisper to the Omega as they trailed behind them, 

“You know, it’s your turn to do bathes tonight.” 

Castiel smirked at his best friend, “SSShhhhh!” 

 

“DON’T SAY A WORD”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly flattered and humbled by the amount of readers who loved this story.   
> It was easy to write, story pretty much telling itself.   
> All the encouragement kept me posting as much as I could as quickly as I could.   
> I'm a little sad it's done, but we have to have a "happily ever after" eventually. 
> 
> I have two other works posted, my first was 'An Innocent Jewel' (Sam/Gadreel ship)  
> My second, "A Hunter's Prey" (another Destiel ship)  
> and an outline for a fourth, (another Sam/Gadreel ship)
> 
> I think "A Silent Angel" is my favorite, especially the responses of all of you reading. Every comment made me smile, some made me laugh out loud, literally. 
> 
> Thank you for sharing my story with me, I hope you're not too upset by the ending. 
> 
> *alpineshoodratt*


End file.
